A Reason that would Break them Apart
by diamondpetals18
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are finally together, but who is this girl that would break them apart? Would they still end up together?  I don't own Gakuen alice... Hope you'll guys would leave a review:D thanks
1. Chapter 1

**A reason that would break them Apart**

Mikan and the girls are 17 years old

Natsume and the boys are 18 years old

**Chapter 1: The new Student**

RIIIIIINNNGGGGGG

"Okay class settle down now…." Narumi said as he entered the class.

"Today I would like you all to meet your new classmate Yuri Kuminitsu, Yuri-chan you could choose any seat you like, well then class study time!"

Yuri was quite a beauty actually she has auburn hair like our cute Mikan and has gray mesmerizing eyes.

"Ohayo Yuri-chan I'm Mikan Sakura and this are my friends Anna, Nonoko, and Permy!" Mikan said

"I'm not Permy! My name is Sumire got that Sakura? And I don't want to be friends with her!" Sumire stated, obviously jealous of the girls' beauty.

"And here is my best friend Hotaru!" Mikan added, with her signature smile.

"That will be 10,000 rabbits to you for introducing me as your best friend baka." Hotaru said while cleaning her baka gun.

"Nice to meet you Anna, Nonoko, Permy Hotaru, and Mikan." The new girl said.

Just then the door opened revealing the five most popular boys in the academy Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, Koko and Monchu .

Mikan went to Natsume to greet him (a/n: They are together here, so is Ruka and Hotaru, Nonoko and Yuu, Anna and Koko and lastly Sumire and Monchu).

"Ohayo Natsume, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan chirped happily.

"Ohayo Sakura-san." Ruka replied with his charming smile and directly went to Hotaru, and the other boys went to their girlfriends as well.

"Shut it polka-dots you're too loud!" Natsume said with a smirk on his face.

"MOU! Natsume I'm not wearing that anymore, stop calling me that!" Mikan pouted cutely.

As she and Natsume were about to sit, the new student came up to them and said

"Natsume is that you? Long time no see!"

"Yuri-chan?" Natsume said, looking surprised.

**TBC**

So? What do you think? Love it? Hate it?

I was planning to make one shot, but I changed my mind.

I hope you guys would review^^,


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! Thank you so much for those who reviewed…

I don't own Gakuen Alice

_Flashback:_

"_Shut it polka-dots you're too loud!" Natsume said with a smirk on his face._

"_MOU! Natsume I'm not wearing that anymore, stop calling me that!" Mikan pouted cutely._

_As she and Natsume were about to sit, the new student came up to them and said_

"_Natsume is that you? Long time no see!"_

"_Yuri-chan?" Natsume said, looking surprised. _

**Chapter 2: Natsume's Past**

"Eh? Natsume you and Yuri-chan know each other?" Mikan asked quite surprise, Natsume never told her about having a friend or what so ever.

"Natsume I missed you!" Yuri hugged Natsume completely ignoring Mikan.

"Yuri-chan… I can't breathe…"Natsume stated.

"Oh I'm so sorry Natsume-kun." Yuri said while smiling sweetly at the raven haired boy.

"No it's ok. Yuri-chan, before I forget I would like to tell you that I have a girlfriend already." Natsume said covering his eyes with his bangs (obviously shy to state that he has a girlfriend, even though the whole academy knows his relationship with Mikan).

"Really, who is the unlucky girl Natsume?" she asked gaily.

"She is." Natsume said (still covering his eyes…sigh...) as he snaked his arms to Mikan's waste, which made Mikan blush.

"Hehehe… nice to meet you again Yuri-chan." Mikan said awkwardly.

"Oh it's you ehehehe I'm glad Natsume found someone, did Natsume told you about me?" Yuri asked with a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" Mikan asked, now she is very confused.

"Let's go outside polka… It's boring here, ja Yuri-chan." Natsume said in a boring tone.

"MATTE! Natsume!" Mikan cried as Natsume dragged her outside.

"_Natsume did you change because of her? Didn't you forget your promise?" _Yuri thought sadly as the couple exited the room.

Meanwhile…

"Hmmmm this seems interesting." Hotaru murmured.

"What are planning Hotaru? You're not going blackmail Natsume nor Mikan right?" Ruka asked nervously.

"No, but I'm planning to know the truth come on bunny boy, we still have spying to do and rabbits to earn." Hotaru said as she pulled Ruka outside the room.

"I wonder who is Yuri-chan in Matsume's life." Nonoko said worriedly.

"I hope she's not going to break Mikan-chan and Natsume." Anna added with a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry Natsume loves Mikan." The mind reader said as he assured his girlfriend.

"Yeah the mind reader freak is right, Natsume won't leave Mikan." Sumire said confidently.

At the Sakura Tree…

"Natsume let go of me! And why did you do that? You should've let Yuri-chan finish talking!" Mikan said in her annoyed tone (more like jealous one! :)).

"Polka…" Natsume said softly… "Yuri-chan is my childhood friend, we've known for each other since we were small, I was about 7 years old when my family moved to another town leaving her behind, that's when I've met Ruka. I didn't tell you about her because I thought I was never going to see her again, and I thought you'd be jealous."

"Are you stupid? You were only 7 at that time why would I be jealous? Hahaha dream on Natsume I would never be jealous she's just your friend right?" Mikan asked while laughing.

Natsume was silent when Mikan asked that question.

"Natsume are you alright?" Mikan asked worriedly

"Polka she' s my…" Natsume said unsure to tell Mikan the truth.

"Your what Natsume?" Mikan urged.

"My…"

**Cliffhanger! Hope you will review this story!^^, Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**First I would like to thank wingsgirl15 and kinomotosakura123 for the support…**

**I won't dedicate this chapter to both of you 'cause I think it's crappy… hopefully I'll make the next chapter better ok?:) and I promise I'll dedicate it to you guys… all I could say to both of you is…^^, Thanks guys for the support!:D**

**And here is chapter3 don't forget to review ok? I will NEVER own Gakuen (Which is quite sad) anyway enough of this…shall we continue?;)**

_Flashback:_

"_Are you stupid? You were only 7 at that time why would I be jealous? Hahaha dream on Natsume I would never be jealous she's just your friend right?" Mikan asked while laughing._

_Natsume was silent when Mikan asked that question._

"_Natsume are you alright?" Mikan asked worriedly_

"_Polka she's my…" Natsume said unsure to tell Mikan the truth._

"_Your what Natsume?" Mikan urged._

"_My…"_

**Chapter 3: My Promise and the Deal**

"Spill it already Natsume! I don't want any secrets!" Mikan said as tears are threatening to fall.

"She is my… fiancée. When our parents noticed that we were close they decided that we should get married if we're both 18 years old, which means it is 5months from now. Yuri-chan is turning 18 after 5 months." Natsume explained while feeling guilty since he didn't said anything to Mikan.

"But… how about… I mean… you said that… Then you agreed?" Mikan asked and this time she couldn't hold back her tears.

"Polka don't cry…" Natsume said while hugging Mikan tightly "I agreed to it I was only 7 years old at that time! I don't know what was the meaning of the word 'fiancée,' but let me finish first ok? The deal stated that if I don't introduce a girlfriend to my parents, they would let me marry Yuri-Chan, but if introduce someone then they might reconsider."

"Might? But what if they don't like me?" Mikan asked still in Natsume's arms.

"They have to live with my decision… listen Mikan I love you very much… though I made a promise with Yuri-Chan that I will never leave her and I'll be her groom…" Natsume didn't finish what he was saying when Mikan cut him off. "You promised her that? Natsume I'm only the third party here! You promised her! I think.. we should uhm…just be you know… uhm…just be…"

"Don't ever SAY FRIENDS MIKAN!" Natsume said in an angry tone.

"I'm choosing you! Are you gonna give up just like that? I know I made that goddamn promise! But can't you see Mikan that I'm ready to risk everything for you? I think we should let our minds cool off I'm going to see you tomorrow. Think about what you're saying Mikan." Natsume said as he broke the hug that he and Mikan were sharing , then left her alone at the tree dumbfounded.

"Natsume…" was all Mikan could say as she watched the retreating back of her beloved boyfriend.

Unknown to them were two figures that hid behind the bushes…

"I think I'm going to try my newest baka gun to Hyuuga for leaving the idiot like that! Let's go Ruka we have someone to shoot." Hotaru said to Ruka.

"Hotaru don't you think you should let them be? I mean Natsume could fix this right? Ruka asked.

"Are you siding that best friend of yours' Ruka?" Hotaru stated while pointing her gun to Ruka.

"Uhm… no?"Ruka answered while he sweat dropped (A/n: If I was in his place I'd keep my mouth shut!).

As they were leaving someone touched Mikan's shoulders….

**END! So what you guys think?**

**Yup I know another cliff hanger! Don't hate me for this ok? And sorry for the mistake, I'm too lazy to check it… **

**I'm planning to start the Drama here ok? So please review thank you sooooo much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter it's dedicated to…**

**wingsgirl15 and kinomotosakura123!:D Thank you so much hope you'll love this chapter, though there would be scenes that you'd hate Yuri… I also hate her…^^, **

**I don't own gakuen…**

_Flashback:_

"_I'm choosing you! Are you gonna give up just like that? I know I made that goddamn promise! But can't you see Mikan that I'm ready to risk everything for you? I think we should let our minds cool off I'm going to see you tomorrow. Think about what you're saying Mikan." Natsume said as he broke the hug that he and Mikan was sharing , then left her alone at the tree dumbfounded._

"_Natsume…" was all Mikan could say as she watched the retreating back of her beloved boyfriend._

_Unknown to them were two figures that hid behind the bushes…_

"_I think I'm going to try my newest baka gun to Hyuuga for leaving the idiot like that! Let's go Ruka we have someone to shoot." Hotaru said to Ruka._

"_Hotaru don't you think you should let them be? I mean Natsume could fix this right? Ruka asked._

"_Are you siding that best friend of yours' Ruka?" Hotaru stated while pointing her gun to Ruka._

"_Uhm… no?"Ruka answered while he sweat dropped (A/n: If I was in his place I'd keep my mouth shut!)._

_As they were leaving someone touched Mikan's shoulders…._

**Chapter 4: Is Mikan Alright with this?**

"Mikan-chan are you alright?" Yuri asked as she grabbed the brunette's shoulder.

"Oh, Yuri-chan it's you… ano… yeah I'm fine, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked as she forced a smile on her face.

"Ano… I'm actually looking for Natsume and I've figured out he'd be here since he really loves trees when we were still little, do you know where he is?" Yuri asked innocently (a/n: the only cute girl for me is MIKAN! Hmph can't believe I'm writing this….).

"Uhm… he might be in his room Yuri-chan."

"Oh, thank you Mikan, I also have something to ask you, is it ok if starting tomorrow I'll sit beside Natsume? You're ok with that right? I mean you're his girl and I'm just here as a friend…"

"No…no… I really don't mind Yuri-chan ehehehe." Mikan answered.

"Arigatou Mikan-chan, hope we can be CLOSE FRIENDS! Ja! I still have to talk to Natsume." Yuri said as she headed towards the building to find Natsume.

"Hmmm I guess I have to go to, see you mister tree." Mikan said sadly as she left their Sakura tree.

**Meanwhile… **

"Hyuuga! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" Hotaru yelled as she and Ruka went to the fire casters room.

"Hotaru calm down… maybe Natsume is thinking or what…" Ruka said as he tried to stop Hotaru from banging the door.

"I won't calm down unless I shoot him!" Hotaru said while glaring at her boyfriend.

Finally the fire caster opened the door…

"What is it Imai?" Natsume asked quite obvious that he's pissed.

"Why did you have to leave that idiot alone? Huh? Is this the first step in breaking up with my best friend?" Hotaru asked Natsume coldly.

"Tsk I thought you were genius Imai… she needs to cool her stupid head off!" Natsume said.

"Ne… Natsume don't you think you're just a little too tough on Sakura-san? She really felt bad when you didn't tell her about Yuri-san you know." Ruka said to his best friend.

"I don't know Ruka… urggghhh this is so frustrating… I'm confused ok? I made a promise with Yuri-chan but I really love Mikan" Natsume said while punching his door.

"Then why don't you apologize to…" Ruka was interrupted when Hotaru said…(but not too loud for someone to hear).

" Nogi… looks like Hyuuga has a company with the bitch… let's go."

"Oh ok… ja Natsume hope you and Mikan can fix this mess." Ruka said as he and Hotaru left.

"Hn."

"Yo, Natsume! Hope I didn't disturbed you." Yuri said while approaching Natsume.

"Uh… Yuri-chan what are you doing here?" Natsume asked boringly.

"I think we should talk." Yuri declared.

"Hn." was Natsume's reply.

**The Next Day…**

"Mikan-chan are you ok? You look tired." Anna said.

"Yeah Mikan you look like hell!" Sumire butted in.

"Mikan-chan , do you want me to make you a potion to make you feel better?" Nonoko asked.

"Uh…no…? Thanks for the concern guys but I'm fine just a little sleepy." Mikan said faking her sunny smile.

"Don't fake that smile of yours baka!"

"Eh?"…

**Ok end of chapter 4!….:D please review! Kamsammida…(hahahah did I spell it correctly?^^,)**


	5. Chapter 5

**BONUS CHAPTER! **

**This chapter would let us know what Yuri and Natsume Talked abut… I may not be able to upadate tomorrow ok? I still have to get my grades at school… well then enjoy! And please review:)**

"Ne Natsume do you really love Mikan that much that you're going to break your promise to me?" Yuri asked teary eyed.

"Hn."

"Natsume please answer me! You know what were our parents' planning… I never loved anyone except you. Many suitors wooing over me, but I never answered them because I love you, only you." Yuri cried.

"I'm sorry Yuri-chan." Natsume said while hugging the girl (shoot! I read the manga when he chose Luna I almost PUKED! URGHHHHH I can't believe I can tolerate writing this!).

"Demo... Natsume your dad would be mad he might hurt you… please Natsume come back to me." Yuri pleaded.

"Yuri-chan I love Mikan and we were kids at that time, I'm sorry, you could leave now, Mikan might see us and things between me and her might get worse." Natsume said while opening his door.

"If …sob…that's...sob… what… you… want ok." Yuri left crying, but deep inside…

"_I'm going to find a way Natsume, just wait for me."_

I wonder what she's planning I HAVE NO IDEA! :D

I already have an ending but I don't know how would this story progress… should it have a happy ending? Hmmmmm…. ANYWAY….review?XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here's chapter 5 hope you guys would love it! And by the way pls. read my other story "How Much is my Love Worth?" thanks… I don't own Gakuen alice**

_Flashback:_

_**The Next Day…**_

"_Mikan-chan are you ok? You look tired." Anna said._

"_Yeah Mikan you look like hell!" Sumire butted in._

"_Mikan-chan , do you want me to make you a potion to make you feel better?" Nonoko asked._

"_Uh…no…? Thanks for the concern guys but I'm fine just a little sleepy." Mikan said faking her sunny smile._

"_Don't fake that smile of yours baka!"_

"_Eh?"…_

**Chapter 5: My Seatmate**

"Eh?"

"You'll look 100 times ugly if you fake that smile of yours!"

"Hehehehe gomme Hotaru." Mikan said and flashed her genuine smile to her best friend.

"Ano... Hotaru, Ruka-pyon could I sit here?" Mikan asked shyly.

"Why is that Sakura-san? Are you and Natsume still fighting?" Ruka asked

Hotaru didn't mind,' cause she knows that even though Natsume and Mikan are always fighting they would seat in their proper places then, everything would be back to normal after a few arguments.

"Ano…" Mikan was about to say something when the door opened and revealed a raven haired lad and the other brunette girl. Natsume was seated on his seat while Yuri seated beside him.

"Oi, bitch why are you sitting there? That's Mikan's chair." Sumire said as she approached Yuri.

"Permy! She asked me and it's fine with me… stop it." Mikan whispered to Sumire.

When Sumire was about to answer her Natsume stood up and grabbed Mikan's wrist and said… "Sit with me, I have the right to choose **my seatmate.**"

"Yuri…" Natsume continued… "Mikan's sitting with me you could find your own place right?"

"But… Natsume… she…"

"Shut up baka! Just sit there and keep quiet!" Natsume ordered Mikan and seated on his seat.

"Natsume… how could you?...sob… why are you?..." Yuri wasn't able to finish her sentence because she fainted.

"Yuri-chan…." Mikan said worriedly.

"YURI-CHAN!" Natsume shouted when he saw his childhood friend fainted as he carried Yuri bridal style and dashed out of the room to take her to the infirmary.

"Hmph, she's a great actress isn't she?" Hotaru said while approaching Mikan to her seat.

"Eh? What do you mean by that Hotaru." Mikan asked.

"Nothing, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine I guess, it's just that… I never seen Natsume that scared or concerned before." Mikan stated sadly.

"It's ok Sakura-san… I know Natsume would do the same for you." Ruka comforted Mikan.

"Hmph! I don't like that Yuri girl!"

"Permy it's ok just calm down ok?"

"Whatever Mikan just watch your back!" Sumire said and went back to her seat.

" Come here baka… sit with Nogi and me." Hotaru said.

"Thanks Hotaru."

**At The Clinic…**

After a few minutes when Natsume brought Yuri to the clinic, Yuri woke up.

"Yuri-chan are you ok?" Natsume asked her, obvious that he is worried.

"Natsume? Is that you? What happened?" Yuri asked.

"You fainted…"

"Oh, I'm sorry to burden you."

"No it's ok… the nurse said you could stay here until you feel better, I gotta go to class now, you can rest." Natsume was abot to leave when Yuri grabbed his hand and said…

"Please stay Natsume… please?" Yuri asked weakly.

"(Sigh) ok… you could rest now…"

"Arigatou Natsume-kun." Yuri said.

"Tsk_… your still care for me Natsume… this is a good start for my plan."_ Yuri thought evilly as she drifted off to dreamland.

**After classes:**

"_I wonder if Yuri-chan's ok… how about Natsume? I really missed him."_ Mikan thought deeply when she bumped into someone…

"Ano... gomme… I wasn't looking… Natsume?"

"Mikan..." Natsume said and hugged her tightly.

"Mikan… I'm sorry I have to leave there… I have to accompany Yuri-chan for a while.

"How is she? Is she fine?" Mikan asked weakly (she's still jealous here).

"Yeah, she's sleeping right now. Listen about yesterday… I didn't mean to leave you… I was just… I don't know afraid that you would leave me." Natsume confessed to his girlfriend.

Mikan was shocked by this (I mean who wouldn't? Natsume Hyuuga saying sorry that he might lose mikan?) and said to him… "If you don't want a break-up I wouldn't give you any." After saying this she kissed Natsume. The infamous black cat was shocked by his girlfriend's sudden actions, but responded to her kiss anyway. After a minute they broke the kiss and smiled to each other.

"Thank you little girl let's go, I'm kinda hungry."

"Hehehe sure!"

Mikan and Natsume walked towards the cafeteria, unknown to them were a pair of gray eyes watching them.

"_I promise to win you back Natsume."_

**Yay! I'm done! Ok I couldn't upload tomorrow perhaps…I have to go to our school but I'll update soon ok? A review is much appreciated! ^^,**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok Chapter 6 is here… and thank you soooo much for the reviews and support! :D**

**And I would like to thank my friend SierralaineWlash! :D**

_Flashback:_

"_How is she? Is she fine?" Mikan asked weakly (she's still jealous here)._

"_Yeah, she's sleeping right now. Listen about yesterday… I didn't mean to leave you… I was just… I don't know afraid that you would leave me." Natsume confessed to his girlfriend._

_Mikan was shocked by this (I mean who wouldn't? Natsume Hyuuga saying sorry that he might lose mikan?) and said to him… "If you don't want a break-up I wouldn't give you any." After saying this she kissed Natsume. The infamous blackcat was shocked by his girlfriend's sudden actions, but responded to her kiss anyway. After a minute they broke the kiss and smiled to each other._

"_Thank you little girl let's go, I'm kinda hungry."_

"_Hehehe sure!" _

_Mikan and Natsume walked towards the cafeteria, unknown to them were a pair of gray eyes watching them._

"_I promise to win you back Natsume."_

**Chapter 6: The Announcement**

"Good morning everyone!" Mikan said cheerfully as she and Natsume went to class together with their hand intertwined.

"Morning Mikan-chan." Nonoko and Anna greeted their friend in unison.

"Ohayo Sakura-san. Hey Natsume" Ruka said while smiling at the couple.

"Hotarrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." Mikan said while running toward her best friend

"BAKA BAKA BAKA… don't try to hug me idiotic girl!" Hotaru said codly.

"Mou! Hotaru it hurts!" the brunette complained as she went to her seat beside Hotaru.

"Oi polka why are you sitting there?" the fire caster asked his girlfriend.

"Ano… Natsume Yuri-chan might get upset then faint again, I'll just seat here ok? We'll seat together at lunch though." Mikan answered with her sunny smile which made Natsume blush. "Fine." He answered back, he kissed Mikan's forehead and went to his seat.

"Looks like they're ok now." Anna whispered to Nonoko.

"yeah, I'm glad they're fine now." Nonoko said.

"Are you sure you're ok with this baka?" Hotaru asked Mikan.

"Yes, I have complete trust in Natsume." Mikan answered her best friend.

"I'm glad you guys are ok now." Ruka said to Mikan.

"Arigatou Ruka-pyon."

When Yuri entered the room she went to Mikan and whispered…

"Looks like you felt guilty… anyway thanks Mikan-chan for letting me seat beside Natsume."

Mikan was shocked by this but said nothing. Hotaru was about to ask Mikan about what Yuri said when Narumi entered…

"Good morning my dear students! I would like to tell about the seniors prom which will be held next month and now we should nominate for the Prom king and Prom Queen, now I want you all to write your choice then submit it to me, we will announce the nominees this afternoon." Narumi said gaily.

The students nominated their choices and submitted it to their homeroom teacher.

"Ne, Hotaru who did you nominate?"

"None of you business baka."

While Hotaru and Mikan were busy talking Ruka notice Natsume and Yuri were talking happily.

"Ahahahahaha… that was indeed funny Natsume." Yuri said while laughing.

"Yeah, I remember that was funny." Natsume replied while laughing lightly.

Everyone in the room was shocked to see Natsume was laughing, even though he was with Mikan he never laughed in front of the class. Mikan noticed this too, and she felt a little pang in her heart.

"_Natsume never laughed like that when he's with me… does Yuri-chan makes him happy that much?" _Mikan thought sadly.

Mikan was disturbed when Jinno went inside the class.

Jinno said in a loud voice "Prepare your pens, we're having a quiz now."

The students obeyed this and answered silently.

"Crap! I had a hard time answering that test!" Mikan complained.

"Looks like you were distracted baka." Hotaru said.

"I was not! Why should I?..." Mikan was about to say something when Natsume went to her and said… "Oi polka, let's have lunch."

"oh… ok are we going to the tree?" Mikan asked. During lunch break Natsume and Mikan would go just buy some food from the cafeteria and go directly to their tree to spend time alone.

"No, Yuri-chan wants to join us." Natsume replied dryly.

"Thanks for inviting me Natsume, is it alright Mikan-chan?" Yuri asked sweetly.

"Uhm sure… hehehe no problem, see you later Hotaru, Ruka-pyon."

"That girl is very persistent, don't you think Ruka?" Hotaru asked to her lover.

"Yeah, I hope she doesn't hurt Mikan."

"Well she better not! And that best friend of yours is tempting me to kill him with my baka gun!"

"Hotaru, just calm down, Natsume won't hurt Mikan even though he's cold to Mikan at times." Ruka said defending his friend.

"Yeah right, let's go eat some crab brains bunny boy."

"_Sigh… I never imagined having a cold hearted girlfriend, whose always busy inventing baka guns and eating crab brains. But I just hope that Yuri won't hurt Mikan or Natsume." _Ruka thought while he followed his girl.

**At the cafeteria…**

Mikan's friends were observing the three of them at the other table.

"I think Yuri-chan is being too friendly with Mikan-chan now." Anna said while eating her sushi.

"Well I still don't trust her!" Sumire said.

"Well at least Yuri-san is not doing anything wrong to Mikan or Natsume right?" Yuu said.

"Maybe not yet." Koko said which made everyone look at him including Hotaru.

"What do you mean koko? Is she planning something?" Nonoko asked.

"Yeah I think she's planning something." Monchu said.

"She is and we're going to find out." Hortaru said as they continued to watch the three.

"Hahahaha… I can't believe Natsume wore that costume." Mikan laughed loudly when Yuri showed her a picture of Natsume wearing a cute cat outfit when they were 7 years old.

"Shut up polka! Yuri-chan give it to me!" Natsume said angrily.

"Looks like someone's angry huh?" Yuri said to Natsume.

"Give it back!" Natsume said while trying to get the picture from Yuri (he's was still sitting).

(A/N: Sitting arrangement: Yuri, Mikan then Natsume).

While Natsume was trying to get the picture, Yuri attempted to stand up and run, but Natsume grabbed her wrist and when he about to get the picture he suddenly lost his balance making him and Yuri fall. Mikan and everyone in the cafeteria was shock by this… Natsume was on top of Yuri and their lips were touched with each other. Natsume stood up and helped Yuri.

"Ano… Natsume I'm sorry." Yuri said.

"No it was my fault." Natsume said while blushing.

"Mikan-chan…" Yuri was about to apologize when… "No it's fine Yuri-chan it was an accident, right Natsume?" Mikan asked trying to fight back the tears.

"Hn. I'm going let's go, classes starts in 20 mins." was all Natsume said then left the two girls.

"Let's go Mikan-chan." Yuri said.

"Uhm... you go on first… I need to but something."

"Oh… then see you… Natsume wait!" Yuri said while catching up with Natsume.

"Are you ok Mikan?" Hotaru asked her Best friend worriedly.

"Yeah Hotaru thanks for your concern…uhmm can you tell Narumi-sensei that I won't be able to attend his class? I'm having a headache." Mikan said while forcing a smile.

"Ok, you want us to take you to the infirmary?"

"No thanks… I can by myself ja!"

Mikan then ran away from her friends.

"Mikan!..." Sumire was about to go after her but then Ruka stopped her.

"Let us leave Sakura-san alone, I'll talk to Natsume later let's go." Ruka said evident that he is angry with Natsume.

**At the classroom:**

" _Natsume is blushing when we kissed? Does that mean the I still have a space in his heart?" Yuri though happily._

"BAKA BAKA BAKA…"

"OUCH! What was that for slut?" Yuri asked Hotaru angrily.

"You're calling yourself dummy! Don't try to hurt my best friend you bitch! If you do…" Hotaru said to her while pointing her baka gun at Yuri.

"Imai put that down!" Natsume said as he came rushing towards Yuri.

"Natsume!" Ruka called to his friend.

"Ruka can you tell your girl to come down! Come on Yuri-chan let's go." Natsume said while helping Yuri get up.

"Hyuuga! I'm not done yet!"

"What now Imai?"

"Aren't you forgetting Mikan?"

"Hn, I'll look for her after class."

"Natsume! You should look for Mikan now." Ruka yelled at his friend, unable to control his anger.

"Tsk whatever."

Natsume and Yuri walked away leaving the gang.

"I swear to make him pay! And don't interfere with it Nogi you know your best friend's going too far." Hotaru said in her coldest voice. Ruka nodded and kept silent.

"We'd better go now." Yuu said.

Mikan walked toward her room when she felt something.

"_Why did Natsume leave me again? And he even bulshed when they accidentally kissed? Does that mean he loves Yuri-chan? Wait…why am I feeling dizzy?... wait what's this dripping on my nose? Blood? I'd better go to the clinic." Mikan thought_.

"Ok class, let me announce the nominees now… for the Prom King we have Natsume ,Ruka, Koko and Yuu. And For the girls we have Mikan, Hotaru and Yuri. Congratulations to you guys and good luck." Narumi said and he exited the room when the bell rang.

"Ne Natsume want to go somewhere?" Yuri asked.

"Yuri-chan I'm sorry I need to find Mikan first." Natsume replied and was about to leave when Yuri grabbed his hand and said…

"Please Natsume? Go with me to central town just for a while." Yuri pleaded.

Natsume sighed in defeat and agreed but he handed something to Ruka and said…

"Give this to Mikan Ruka, I'll be out in a few moments."

"Sure Natsume." Ruka said.

"Nogi what's that?" His girl asked him.

"A letter, he'll be gone in a few moments."

"Hmph… let's deliver it to that baka right now." Hotaru said and dragged her guy outside.

**DONEEEEEE! So what you think? Hahahaha please leave a review!:D **

**I need to think what would happened next ok? Till next time!^^,**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks For those who reviewed!^^,**

**So sorry for the typos I've made though… I'll revise my work once I'm done with all the chapters...**

**And hope you'll also read my other story…thanks! **

**Here's Chapter 8.**

_Flashback:_

"_Ok class, let me announce the nominees now… for the Prom King we have Natsume,Ruka,Koko and Yuu. And For the girls we have Mikan,Hotaru and Yuri. Congratulations to you guys and good luck." Narumi said and he exited the room when the bell rang._

"_Ne Natsume want to go somewhere?" Yuri asked._

"_Yuri-chan I'm sorry I need to find Mikan first." Natsume replied and was about to leave when Yuri grabbed his hand and said…_

"_Please Natsume? Go with me to central town just for a while." Yuri pleaded._

_Natsume sighed in defeat and agreed but he handed something to Ruka and said…_

"_Give this to Mikan Ruka, I'll be out in a few moments."_

"_Sure Natsume." Ruka said._

"_Nogi what's that?" His girl asked him._

"_A letter, he'll be gone in a few moments."_

"_Hmph…let's deliver it to that baka right now." Hotaru said and dragged her guy outside._

**Chapter 8:** **The New Couple?**

Hotaru and Ruka went to Mikan's room when they reached there, nobody answered.

"Where's that baka! It's almost dinner time." Hotaru said worriedly.

"Maybe she's outside, you know at the tree." Ruka suggested.

"Fine let's go!"

They left Mikan's room and went outside to search for her. While on their way they met Natsume and Yuri talking happily.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA…"

"OI! IMAI WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Natsume yelled.

"That's for leaving the dummy behind the cafeteria!" Hotaru answered back.

"Natsume are you ok?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah." Natsume answered as he stood up.

"Natsume, Mikan-san is missing." Ruka informed his best friend.

"What? Since when?" Natsume obviously worried at his girlfriend's disappearance .

"Now you're worried? If you're that worried search for her now! And don't blow your chance this time HYUUGA!" Hotaru threatened, but Natsume didn't let her finish for he immediately ran away to search for Mikan.

"Na…" Yuri was about to follow Natsume when Hotaru pulled her hair and said "Leave him alone BITCH! Leave them alone!"

"Who are you to stop me? I love Natsume and there's nothing can change that!"

"Wanna bet?" Hotaru said glaring at Yuri.

"He may still care for you, but he doesn't love you Yuri, he loves Mikan." Ruka said, trying to convince Yuri to stop chasing Natsume.

"NO! he still loves me, don't you two see it he cares!" Yuri said trying not to cry.

"Tsk, do you the meaning of care and love? Do you think those words are the same? You better stop this Kuminitsu! If you're planning to hurt Mikan you have to go through me! Now stay there!" Hotaru said leaving the crying behind.

"Ne, Hotaru, do you think she'll give up?" Ruka asked.

"No."

"What will you do?"

"I'll see what Hyuuga would do."

Natsume was still searching for Mikan frantically, when he bumped into someone and they both fell on the ground.

"WATCH IT!"

"Ano… I'm sorry I didn't see…" Mikan wasn't able to finish her sentence when she was suddenly cut off by Natsume… "Baka! Where have you been?"

"Natsume? What are you doing here?"

"Hn isn't it obvious? Stand up little girl, you're heavy." (Mikan was on top of Natsume ok?)

"Oh… sorry." Mikan said in a weak voice.

"Hn."

"Well I guess I should go… see you." Mikan was about to leave when Natsume grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a hug.

"I know I said this, but…I… I'm sorry. I know I left you the second time around, but I really am sorry." Natsume said, still hugging Mikan behind.

"Just let me go Natsume, I'm tired." Mikan said as she tried to fight back her tears.

Natsume let Mikan's waist go, he turned Mikan around to see her face. "Mikan please… I'm sorry I was… Mikan? Are you ok?" Natsume asked when he saw his girl was very pale.

"I…I'm… fine… just tired… just let go."

"No you're going to the infirmary."

"I've been there the whole time. I would just like to take a rest. See you Natsume." Mikan was about to leave when Natsume carried her (bridal style).

"Baka you're sick aren't you? You should stay there and don't struggle!"

"Let me go you jerk! Leave me alone! That's what you're good at!"

"NO!"

"Let me GO HYUUGA!"

"DAMN WOMAN! If that's what you want fine!" Natsume then let go of Mikan and placed her on her feet.

"Hn, you called me Hyuuga littile girl?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Hn, looks like you're jealous."

"WHO WOULDN'T BE YOU JERK? You left me two TIMES!" Mikan yelled.

Natsume kept silent trying to control his temper.

"What am I to you Natsume?" Mikan ask unable to stop the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"What do you think?" Natsume asked his girl cooly.

"What?" Mikan asked in disbelief while looking at Natsume's poker face.

"Look Mikan you're tired and I'm tired too… let's talk about this tom…"

"There's nothing to talk about Natsume, let's just break up."

"WTF? Mikan I told I don't want a…"

"If you don't want it then what? It's no use! You're always leaving me!"

"It's just twice!"

"Ne, Natsume where have you been after class? Did you search for me immediately?"

"…"

"Answer me you cold hearted jerk!" Mikan pleaded.

"I was… with Yuri-chan she asked me to go to central town with her, what's wrong with that?"

"What wrong with that? What wrong with that? What wrong with that? THAT'S IT? That's all you would say?"

"I said sorry you deaf!"

"I'M NOT DEAF! Natsume we've been together for almost a year now, and for once, just even once… did you even laugh with me? Did you show everyone that you're enjoying your time with me?"

"Mikan… I…"

"I need to go goodbye Natsume."

Mikan left Natsume alone shocked.

"_Mikan… I'm sorry if I hadn't been honest enough… I still love Yuri." Natsume thought watching Mikan walk away._

**The Next Day…**

"Oi dummy where have you been?" Hotaru asked.

"Uhm I was just inside my room, why?"

"Nobody answered when we knocked." Hotaru said in a suspicious tone.

"I was fast asleep Hotaru sorry… ehehe…"

"So what happened between you and Hyuuga?"

"Eh?" uhm… we decided to end the relationship… but I'm ok… I think we're just meant to be friends."

"Are ok with that? Where is he? I'm gonna kill him!"

"Hotaruuuuu…. He's worth it… I'm fine."

"I'm sorry to hear that Mikan-san. I never knew Natsume would…" Ruka was about to say something when Mikan said… "I'm fine Ruka-pyon… ok? You guys worry too much."

Mikan's friends namely: Anna, Nonoko and Sumire went to comfort the brunette, when the door suddenly opened revealing Natsume and Yuri. Gasps and comments were heard from the students but not Sumire she did something that angered Natsume.

"Permy! No!" Mikan, Nonoko, and Anna warned Sumire in unison, but it was too late.

"YOU BITCH!" Sumire yelled then slapped Yuri.

"Sumi…" Yuri was shocked by this.

Natsume was supposed to slap Sumire when Mikan stopped him.

"Natsume, stop it!"

"Hn. Let's go Yuri-chan." Natsume said staring into Mikan's sad brown eyes as he helped Yuri get up.

"What a show, I could earn rabbits for this. Nice job Permy!" Hotaru said which made everyone fell off their seats.

"Hotaru!"

"What's wrong with this huh bunny boy?"

"Sumire you should've not done that you know Natsume." Monchu said to his girl.

"Monchu's right Permy, you should've not slapped Yuri-chan."

"MIKAN! Do you know what you're saying? You even call her Yuri-Chan? She's the cause of this, and yet…"

"Permy I'm fine… really guys it's ok." Mikan said forcing a smile.

"Idiots… well I guess this dummy's right… just let Hyuuga and that slut be…" Hotaru said while cleaning her baka gun.

Classes went smoothly, though not to Mikan, she was distracted every time she hears Yuri laugh together with Natsume.

"_He's really happy huh? Sigh… I thought this would be easy." _Mikan thought sadly as she went to her room.

"Ne, Natsume who are you gonna ask to prom?" Yuri asked gaily.

"Hn."

"Mou! Natsume! Tell me."

"Oi polka watch where you're going." Natsume warned Mikan when she almost bumped Natsume.

"Eh? Oh hi Mikan-chan!" Yuri greeted.

"Oh hi Yuri-chan, Natsume. I'm sorry about this morning… you know what Permy did."

"No it's ok Mikan-chan, ja see you tomorrow Natsume my room is here, bye Mikan-chan." Yuri eyed Mikan then she kissed Natsume on the cheeks, which broke Mikan's heart.

"Well then I'd be going too. Bye Yuri-chan, ja Natsume." Mikan hurriedly left.

When Yuri went inside her room, Natsume ran towards Mikan.

"Oi polka… wait…"

"Hmmm? What is it Natsume?" Mikan asked sweetly.

"Did you received the letter? I forgot to tell you yesterday, I gave it to Ruka."

"No I didn't received any, and it doesn't matter anyway right? We're done, well bye Natsume."

"Mikan, me and Yuri are…"

"Still friends? That's what you're gonna say right? Natsume I'm not blind I know you still love her and don't worry I won't bother you." Mikan said this and left Natsume.

"_YOU STUPID! You should've stopped her when she broke up with you." _

"_I couldn't! I'm confused… I don't want to her continually."_

"_You and that stupid pride!"_

"_Shut up! It was not pride!"_

"_Fine, you and that slutty friend of yours!"_

"_Shut up!"_

As Natsume continued to battle against his conscience, someone tapped him…

"Natsume?"

"Oh… Ruka… it's you."

"Yeah it's me… are you sure about Yuri? How about Mikan-san?"  
"I don't know Ruka… I still love Yuri, but Mikan… I also love her, so much…but I'll continue hurting her. She led me to the light, she changed me back…no…she made me a batter person, but I also need time Ruka. Man, this is frustrating!"

"I just hope you made the right decision, by the way I gave Mikan the letter, I slipped it in her room."

"Thanks man, I gotta go Ruka, ja ne."

"Ok."

Mikan reached her room when she noticed an envelope at her doorstep.

"Eh? What's this?"

Mikan opened the it, and started reading it.

_Dear Mikan,_

_I know that it was a hurtful sight for you seeing me and Yuri at the cafeteria, but trust me Mikan it was an accident. I didn't mean to leave you. I know I said this already but believe me I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Yuri-chan. But I want to be honest to you. I still have feelings for Yuri-chan but it's nothing compared to you. I know right now you may be crying but I'll give you time ok?_

_Natsume…_

_P.S Take care idiot._

"Natsume you baka!" Mikan cried and went to the fire caster's room. When she got there she found Natsume sleeping. She went to study his sleeping face.

"_You look peaceful, take care too, I'll miss you Natsume." Mikan thought sadly and kissed his cheeks._

Mikan was about to leave when she heard Natsume called her name.

"Mikan have you read the letter?"

Mikan turned back and saw Natsume seated on his bed.

"Yes… I understand Natsume, I guess we really need time."

"Yes we do."

"Well goodbye then Nat…" Mikan wasn't able to finish when she fainted.

"Mikan!"

ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Hehehe pls. review….:D

OH MY WHAT HAPPENED TO MIKAN?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry I forgot to post chapter 9 :( **

**And the 'original' chapter 9 was deleted…I'm sorry for this chapter… I hope it's still good though..**

**Enjoy…. And thanks to ****Melyss for telling me :)**

_Flashback:_

_"Natsume you baka!" Mikan cried and went to the fire caster's room. When she got there she found Natsume sleeping. She went to study his sleeping face._

_"__You look peaceful, take care too, I'll miss you Natsume." Mikan thought sadly and kissed his cheeks._

_Mikan was about to leave when she heard Natsume called her name._

_"Mikan have you read the letter?"_

_Mikan turned back and saw Natsume seated on his bed._

_"Yes… I understand Natsume, I guess we really need time."_

_"Yes we do."_

_"Well goodbye then Nat…" Mikan wasn't able to finish when she fainted._

_"Mikan!"_

**Chapter 9: **

Natsume rushed to Mikan's side and knelt on the floor beside her body.

"Oi baka wake up! Shit! Mikan don't play with me!"

Natsume carried Mikan bridal style and he immediately went to the infirmary.

"Help…please…" Natsume yelled outside the infirmary, lucky for him Subaru was still on duty and he immediately told Natsume to put Mikan on the bed.

"Hyuuga-san please wait outside while I do some test on Sakura-san." Subaru said.

Natsume waited outside patiently after a few moments the nurse called him to get inside.

"Hyuuga-san you may see Sakura-san now."

Natsume went inside and found Mikan sleeping on the bed. he sat beside her and touched her cheek.

"_Mikan… are you really fine? I hope you'll get well. I missed that annoying voice you know_." Natsume thought and gave Mikan a kiss on her forehead.

"Hyuuga-san can you come here for a moment?" Subaru called at Natsume.

"Hn." Natsume followed Subaru to his office.

"Please sit down Hyuuga-san, I'll make an excuse letter for Sakura-san, she needs to stay here until tomorrow afternoon perhaps."

He made the letter and handed it over to Natsume.

"Please take this to your homeroom teacher tomorrow so that Sakura-san would be excuse in all your classes."

"Ok. Can I visit her tomorrow Subaru-sensei?"

"Yes you may. I think you could say good night to Sakura-san now and go back to your dorm. And Hyuuga-san I have a favor to ask, well it's Sakura-san's request actually… she doesn't want anyone to know that she went here yesterday. Can you keep this a…"

"Secret? Hn, fine."

"Thank you. You may leave now."

Natsume went back to Mikan's bed and kissed her lips gently, he then left and went to his room.

**The Next Day:**

It was already lunch time and the gang noticed that Yuri was sitting alone.

"Yuri-chan, you can sit here with us." Nonoko called.

"Nonoko! What are you doing?"

"Permy calm down, she looks lonely." Anna said.

"Idiots." Hotaru said.

"Oh hi everyone, it's ok I would just wait for Natsu…" Yuri was not able to finish her sentence when she was cut off by Hotaru.

"Are you that stupid? Obviously Natsume won't eat lunch, he might be looking for Mikan. He's been gone since the second period right?" Hotaru asked coldly.

"I'll just wait for him… I know Natsume… he will never leave me… well see you in the next class guys." Yuri said sadly and left the table.

"Hotaru, that was kind of harsh you know." Ruka said to his girl.

"Whatever bunny boy!"

"Now guys calm down." Yuu said.

"I'm worried about Mikan-chan she's been pale and she doesn't attend classes…" Nonoko said.

"Yeah me too." Sumire seconded Nonoko.

Hotaru just kept silent but Ruka knew Hotaru was worried deep inside.

Natsume went to the clinic after their first period.

"Ah! Hyuuga-san… you're here? You still have classes." The nurse said.

"Yeah, uhm ano… can I stay here until this afternoon?"

"You really love her right? Well then I will allow you to stay, but just this once ok?"

"Thank you sensei."

"_Mikan… please wake up…" _ Natsume thought and went off to sleep beside Mikan.

Poke, poke… Natsume woke up when felt someone poking him…

"Natsume?"

"Yawn… polka? You're awake!" Natsume then hugged Mikan.

"Natsume…can't breathe…"

"Tsk baka you scared me to death!" Natsume said and broke the hug.

"Sorry, wait what time is it?"

"About 2pm…"

"Eh? Really? I've slept that long?"

"Yeah, you really do sleep like a pig!"

"Hmph. Whatever!"

"Listen…polk… I mean Mikan about last night."

"Natsume, it's ok if you're happy then I'm…"

"Mikan, when we graduate… I want you to meet my parents?"

"What?"

"Meet my parents… please?"

"But…"

"I want to marry you, I'm sure of it. Please? I don't want a break up. I know I've hurt you… and I'll admit I still love Yuri-chan… but I love you more… please?"

"Natsume…" Mikan couldn't hold back her tears… no matter how much she pushed Natsume away she knew she still loves him.

"Don't cry baka…" Natsume said and smiled at Mikan. He wiped the tears away and asked her if she would like to eat.

"Yes! I want to eat… uhm… howalons! But wait you still have classes!"

"Tsk polka you're making my ears bleed… and I asked permission to stay here ok? Calm down! And I'll buy you howalons… just wait here polka." Natsume gave Mikan a chaste kiss on her lips and went put to buy some food for them. Natsume went to central town and went back to the infirmary. On his way he to the infirmary he met Hotaru and Ruka.

"Natsume?"

"What are you two here?" Natsume asked.

"Same question here Hyuuga."

"Mind your own business Imai."

Natsume was about to go inside when Hotaru grabbed his arm and said.

"I know Mikan's here… "

"What makes you so sure Imai?"

"Natsume… just tell the truth." Ruka said.

"Let me see her. Get out of my way."

"Fine."

Natsume didn't argues Hotaru since he knew that no matter how he tells Hotaru he's not with Mikan she wouldn't believe him. HECK! Even Ruka won't believe him.

"Natsume?" Mikan called when she heard the door opened.

"Baka. It's me." Hotaru said and went beside Mikan.

"Hotaru! How'd you know? I'm here?"

"We found your boyfriend here bringing some foods."

"Hn."

"Mikan-san… are you fine?"

"Yes I am… I just had a little fever… but I'm now."

"Baka… call me if you're sick…" Hotaru said glaring at her friend.

"Hehehe I will remember that Hotaru."

Mikan and Natsume ate their 'late' lunches. While Hotaru and Ruka just chatted with Mikana nd Natsume.

"Natsume, I think we should go now… we still have soccer practice you know. And coach is a bit disappointed in you as a captain. You're not practicing these past few days." Ruka said.

"You're the vice-captain Ruka you could fill me in. I'm staying here until Mikan is released."

"Mou! Natsume… go ahead and practice I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Tsk, fine… take care ok?" Natsume then kissed Mikan on her lips.

"_Hn, I'll make thousands of rabbits!"_ Hotaru thought greedily and took a snapshot of the two.

"Mou! Hotaru! You always do that!" Mikan complained.

"Hn, typical Imai. C'mon Ruka."

"Well see you girls…" Ruka then gave Hotaru a peck on the lips then left.

"Ow… Ruka and you are so sweet Hotaru."

"Whatever… so you and Hyuuga are fine now?"

"Yeah… I guess."

Hotaru just kept silent at Mikan's reply. They chatted for a while when Subaru went to Mikan and said.

"Sakura-san you may leave the infirmary now, Hotaru can wait outside for Sakura-san?"

"Ok Subaru-nii, ja baka see you outside."

Hotaru left then Subaru went to Mikan and said.

"Sakura-san.. I have news for you…"

"What is it Subaru-senpai?"

"You have… leukemia."

"Wha..what?"

"You have leukemia. The cause of this… in most is hereditary. Do you know anyone who has the same sickness?"

"My…my dad died from it."

"I see… well then get dressed first then I'll wait in my office for further explanations."

Mikan dressed and went to Subaru's office.

"Subaru-senpai… what will I do? Will I need an operation?"

"You'll need a bone-marrow transplant."

"Is it expensive, can't you cure me senpai?"

"I'm sorry Mikan but my alice does not work on this sickness, yes it does cost a lot of fortune, I would recommend you to visit my friend Dr. Yamamori. Once you've graduated you can go to this hospital and visit him there, I'll tell him to give you a discount. It's a hospital exclusive for cancer patients."

"But would I make it? I mean until graduation?"

"Yes, you will just don't forget to take these pills once you feel fainting or any pain, then come here if the pain worsens. Take at two pills ok? No more, no less. And I suggest you might want to tell someone about this."

"No Subaru-senpai, please don't let anyone know for now, even Hotaru or Natsume. I promise to take these pills."

"Very well, you can sleep now and you can attend classes tomorrow, just come here for your check up."

"Yes thank you so much."

**OK! Here it is…. I feel like I did a terrible job…anyway please leave a review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10! Hope you'll like it! :D**

**Thanks for those who reviewed, my pakner! :D**

_Flashback:_

"_Bone-marrow transplant."_

"_Is it expensive, can't you cure me senpai?"_

"_I'm sorry Mikan but my alice does not work on this sickness, yes it does cost a lot of fortune, I would recommend you to visit my friend Dr. Yamamori. Once you graduated you can go to this hospital and visit him there, I'll tell him to give you a discount. It's a hospital exclusive for cancer patients."_

"_But would I make it? I mean until graduation?"_

"_Yes, you will just don't forget to take these pills once you feel fainting or any pain, then come here if the pain worsens. Take at two pills ok? No more, no less. And I suggest you might want to tell someone about this."_

"_No Subaru-senpai, please don't let anyone know for now, even Hotaru or Natsume. I promise to take these pills."_

"_Very well, you can sleep now and you can attend classes tomorrow, just come here for your check up."_

"_Yes thank you so much."_

**Chapter 10: Preparations**

It's been 3 weeks since Mikan found out her disease, but she never said a word to anyone. Natsume and Hotaru noticed that most of the time she's pale and she's sweating like mad, but all she would say is that she's fine. Natsume and Yuri never talked to each other, which made Mikan guilty, but Natsume assured her it's not her fault. Yuri talks to Mikan sometimes that made others think she was planning something…

"Good morning my lovely students! I have news for all of you… next week would be our seniors prom! So we'll use all our time this week to help for the preparations. Our class is assigned to do the following: we'll decide on the music, the decoration and we will handle to count the votes too! Well I expect that we will help each other ok? Now I want Ruka, Hotaru, Yuu and Anna to take charge on the music Sumire, Monchu, Koko, and Nonoko for the ballots and votes, and I want Mikan, Yuri, Natsume and the rest of the class would help in decorating the gym! Well that's all for now you may start planning." Narumi left the class and went to the faculty room.

Everyone has the same thing on their mind… Mikan, Yuri and Natsume working together? The class went silent, Mikan and Natsume stared at each other while Yuri just smirked.

"Well… let's start now… those assigned for the music, go to the music room, for the votes go to the computer lab and start encoding for the ballots and the decoration committee would have their meeting here." Yuu announced. (a/n: He's the president of the class here).

"Hai." Was everybody's replied.

Hotaru went to pat Mikan on the back.

"You'll be fine?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes Hotaru, don't worry." Mikan answered.

"Ok, see you later come here bunny boy we still have to decide on the music."

The others left, except for those assigned in the decoration committee.

"Well then let's start what do you want to put up for the prom?" Mikan asked the class.

"Well, how about putting up a big chandelier on the top of the dance floor?" a random guy said.

"Yeah and some white Christmas lights at the entrance?" a red-head girl said.

"How about you, Yuri-chan?" Mikan asked Yuri who was sitting beside Natsume. (a/n: Though Yuri and Natsume never talked, they still sat beside each other since Mikan doesn't want Yuri to think that she doesn't want Natsume to talk to her).

"What they suggested was fine, and we'll just put an arc on the entrance. Wouldn't it be great? Right Natsume?"

"Maybe." Was Natsume's reply.

"Then we'll just have to ask Narumi-sensei if it's alright to put the lights and a chandelier."

While the meeting continued, the other groups were also busy.

"Ne, how about we ask some suggestion to the other class?" Ruka suggested.

"Yeah it's fine with me." Anna said.

"Yuu, how about you ask the representatives of the other 2 classes that each class would suggest at least 5 songs for the prom?" Hotaru said to Yuu.

"Sure I'll do it now I will ask the other 2 representatives now."

Yuu left the music room leaving the three to continue discussing what songs should be played. The other group started encoding the ballots...

"KOKO you dimwit! It's Kuminitsu Yuri not Kunimitsu!" Sumire yelled at Koko.

"Calm down Sumi-chan." Minchu said to his girl.

"Don't Sumi-chan me!" Sumire said, glaring at her boyfriend.

"You're just jealous because you didn't get nominated." Hotaru said to Sumire.

"I WAS NOT….! I…" Sumire was cut off by Nonoko who went to the faculty room to ask for some papers.

"Here are the papers we should use for the ballots." Nonoko said entering the computer lab.

"Ne, Koko do you read Yuri's mind?" Sumire asked suddenly.

Koko stopped typing and said… "No… I can't seems like her alice is a barrier."

"That's too bad, she might harm Mikan." Nonoko said worriedly.

"Don't worry Natsume is there for Mikan." Monchu stated.

"But she's Natsume's childhood friend, and once Natsume treasured you he'll also protect you." Sumire said.

"Permy's right, Natsume has to pick between Mikan and Yuri in the end." Koko said.

"He finished that one already." Nonoko said while the others agreed at her statement. They knew who will Natsume pick in the end.

**After the meeting…**

Hotaru, Ruka, Nonoko, Yuu, Anna, Monchu, Koko, and Sumire went to the cafeteria to eat their dinner.

"I wonder where's Mikan." Sumire said.

"He's with Natsume, maybe they went on a date." Monchu replied.

"Natsume, I need to go to the bathroom will you wait outside?" Mikan asked her boyfriend as they went out of the room; they had just finished discussing what the decorations should be.

"Hn, I could come with you if you want." Natsume said while smirking.

"PERVERT!" Mikan punched him playfully on his shoulders.

"Just be quick ok?" Then Natsume placed a kiss on her cheeks which made Mikan blush.

Mikan went to the bathroom panting she needed to take her pills. The pain worsens every day.

"Natsume I'm sorry, I have leukemia and I can't tell you, I'm sorry." Mikan said trying to wash the tears on her face. Unknown to Mikan Yuri was there inside the cubicle.

"_Mikan's sick? Natsume must not know! If he does, I'm sure he'll definitely choose Mikan, I have to think of something that would break them. I told you Natsume I won't give you up" Yuri thought._

**Ok…. I'll end it here ok? I need some suggestions … Just P.M me or leave a review… thanks! :D I'll only choose 2-3 songs though…I have one in my mind already… it's entitled "what do we mean to each other." It's old yeah but I love the lyrics… I just forgot the singer…;p and I also need suggestion for the decorations ok? And for the clothes for the boys, I have an idea for the girls already.**

**And yeah Yuri's alice is Barrier,,, just like nullification, but stronger than that…..**

**Review this chap ok? :D**

**FLAMES are accepted….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter 11…. Thank you sooooo much for the review… **

**I still can't start really start the chapter for their prom since I still some suggestions for the boys' clothes, the songs... I only need 2… and the I still can't arranged the setting on how will the gym look like... so sorry…**

_Flashback:_

"_Natsume, I need to go to the bathroom will you wait outside?" Mikan asked her boyfriend as they went out of the room; they had just finished discussing what the decorations should be._

"_Hn, I could come with you if you want." Natsume said while smirking._

"_PERVERT!" Mikan punched him playfully on his shoulders._

"_Just be quick ok?" Then Natsume placed a kiss on her cheeks which made Mikan blush._

_Mikan went to the bathroom panting she needed to take her pills. The pain worsens every day. _

"_Natsume I'm sorry, I have leukemia and I can't tell you, I'm sorry." Mikan said trying to wash the tears on her face. Unknown to Mikan Yuri was there inside the cubicle._

"_Mikan's sick? Natsume must not know! If he does, I'm sure he'll definitely choose Mikan, I have to think of something that would break them. I told you Natsume I won't give you up" Yuri thought._

**Chapter 11: Preparations and Decision.**

The seniors prom is only 3 days away and all of the seniors are busy preparing for it, some girls still need to find gowns, while others have one already, the boys? Well Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Yuu and Monchu still needed tuxedos' and they're also practicing hard for their upcoming championship.

"Hey, captain!" a junior called Natsume… "coach wants to have a word with you."

"Tell him be right there." Natsume replied.

"Natsume what have you done again?" Ruka asked.

"I didn't do anything. Ruka, tell polka I'll be late on our date, just tell her to wait at the Sakura tree."

"No problem man."

"Whoa, since when did Natsume said out loud his having a date with Mikan-chan?" Koko said teasingly at Natsume.

"Shut it Koko, I might burn you! See you guys, coach's still looking for me." Natsume threathened and scowled at his friend.

Natsume left them and went directly to persona's office.

"What is it you want Persona?"

"Ah! Natsume, you're here please have a sit. Since the championship is coming up, I just want to tell you that there will be other coaches from big Universities that are willing to give you a full scholarship and they're also interested to have you as part of their soccer team."

"Hn."

"Don't take this lightly Natsume, this is your future we're talking about."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, you may leave now."

Natsume didn't like the idea of this scholarship, he was planning to go to college with his Mikan. Natsume was deep in his thoughts when he found Yuri outside his room. Yuri approached him and said…

"Hi Natsume, I haven't talked to you in such a long time."

"Oh hi Yuri-chan." Nastume greeted guiltily.

"Natsume, I'm sorry about what I said, and I'm also sorry for slapping you."

"…"

"I know it's wrong force you to love me. I'm sorry Natsume, I hope we can still be best friends again." Yuri said who is now almost in tears.

"Yuri-chan… I know it broke your heart, but I'm also sorry. And yeah we can still best friends." Natsume said while smiling.

"_Well, I guess my acting went well, just you wait Mikan, I will show you that Natsume is till mine." _Yuri thought evilly after her talk with Natsume.

After that talk Natsume took a bath and changed his clothes, after that he went directly to the Sakura tree. Mikan was already there, and she was fast asleep… Natsume planted a gentle kiss on Mikan's cheeks.

"(yawn)… eh? Natsume!" Mikan yelled.

"Urghhhhh polka! You could wake up without screaming you know!"

"I was scared to see a pair of crimson eyes when I awoke you jerk!"

"Tsk, you even told me your favorite color is red because it reminded you of my eyes."

"Shut up!" Mikan said while blushing.

Natsume chuckled at his girlfriends blushing face.

"You look beautiful with your hair down polka."

"Huh? I put my hair down most of the time now you know, are sick Natsume?"

"Is it wrong to compliment you once in a while?"

"I guess not… anyway… let's go Natsume, I want to buy howalons!" Mikan chirped happily.

"Fine."

"Yay! Howalons!"

They took the bus and after a few minutes they reached central town.

"Let's go eat dinner then buy howalons."

"Mou. Natsume, I want to buy howalons first, please?" Mikan pleaded her boyfriend with those cute puppy eyes.

"_Damn! This girl is so hard to resist!" _Natsume thought staring at Mikan.

"Fine just wait while I'll buy some."

"ok."

Natsume lined up to buy howalons and Mikan seated herself at the benches across the howalons stand. She looked at Natsume who was smiling at her.

"_Natsume, I hope you'll always smile for me, and I hope that you will continue smiling even without me. I love you Natsume." _Mikan thought.

"_Mikan, I will smile for you as long as you promise to stay beside me. I hope you're not keeping anything from me." _Natsume thought looking at his girlfriend.

"Here's your howalon polka."

"Thanks Natsume."

"Let's go walk."

"Ano… Natsume can we sit here for a moment I'm tired."

"What? You're the one who is usually excited to visit this place, and now you're tired? Are sure your fine?"

"Yeah… just tired though… Ruka told me Persona-sensei called you, what does he want?"

"Uhm...about that… he told me that there would be other soccer coaches from different college universities that are going to watch the championship."

"And?"

"And they might grant me scholarship and I'll also be part of their team."

"That's great Natsume! But why do you sound like that? Aren't you happy?"

"I am happy Mikan, it's just that I was planning to go with you."

"With me? Natsume it's your future… you have to choose one of those university then become a lawyer, that's what you want right?"

"Yeah but… where are you going to college? You wanted to be a doctor right? You can apply a scholarship too you know."

"I think I'm not going to college."

"Why? Is it because of the money? I could help you polka."

"No it's not that it's just that I have to work."

"What? Work?"

"Yes, I have to earn I need the money Natsume."

"For what? Are you sure you don't have any secrets?"

"No."

"You're a bad liar Polka… spill it."

"I need to work for my college, yes that's it. I don't want to be a burden to you."

"Tsk, I'll let you borrow money if that's all."

"No Natsume I need to earn it…"

"Whatever, just think about it Mikan. Let's go eat."

"Ok."

After dinner Natsume and Mikan went to the mall to buy clothes for their prom.

"Yo, Natsume, Mikan!" Ruka called.

Ruka and Hotaru, together with the gang went to the mall too.

"Hi minna!" Mikan greeted.

"Say… why don't you girls pick your dresses while we pick our tux's let's meet here after 2 hours." Koko suggested.

"Ok." The girls agreed.

The guys went to the men's section and the girls went to the ladies section.

"Is there a problem?" Hotaru asked Mikan who was sweating.

"No I have to pee Hotaru, wait for me ok?"

"Where's Mikan going?" Sumire inquired the ice queen.

"She's going to the bathroom, I'll follow her wait for us."

"Ok Hotaru-chan." Nonoko and Anna answered.

Mikan went to the bathroom and drank her pills.

"What are those?"

"Hotaru! You scared me! Uhm… this? Ano… let's see… it's a…"

"Give me that!" Hotaru snatched the bottle of pills from Mikan.

"Hotaru… please give it back." Mikan said.

Hotaru read the bottle, and since she's a genius she knew what these pills are.

"Since when did you find out Mikan?"

"…"

"Answer me you dimwit!" Hotaru yelled at her best friend with tears in her eyes.

"Uhm… 3weeks ago… I'm sorry I didn't tell you Hotaru." Mikan said who is now crying too.

"Are you going to live?"

"Your brother told me once I graduated here, I could go to his friend's office at a hospital that specializes cancer and get myself a bone-marrow transplant."

"Does Hyuuga know?"

"No… please Hotaru don't tell this to anyone."

"Come here baka." Hotaru hugged Mikan and said she'll help Mikan no matter what.

**At the men's section:**

"So, how are you and Mikan?" Koko asked teasingly.

"Shut it Koko, don't tempt me to burn you!"

The boys laughed at Natsume who is slightly blushing. They continued to find the perfect attires and shoes. After 2 hours they went to the center of the mall where they found the girls waiting.

"Well, see you tomorrow!" Anna said to them as she and Yuu went back to the academy. Sumire, Monchu, Nonoko and Koko followed them too. The remaining two couples decided to drink some coffee before going back to the academy.

"I'll have some 2 cappuccino and two muffins. How 'bout you Natsume?"

"One black coffee no sugar, iced tea, and two slices of strawberry cake."

"You really know Mikan-san's favorite huh?"

"Tsk, you also know Imai's favorite too."

"I guess so." Ruka said while blushing.

They talked for a short time, and after finishing their food they went back to the academy. Before they went to their separate ways Hotaru whispered something to Natsume.

"Take care of my friend Hyuuga! Or you'll regret it."

"Hn."

Hotaru and Ruka left the couple alone at their tree. When the two were out of sight, Natsume and Mikan seated beside each other.

"Polka?"

"Hm?"

"You're not sick right?"

"Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing, just asking."

"Oh. Ne, Natsume let's sleep now it's almost 12 in the midnight now."

"Ok, but I have something for you. Close your eyes."

"Ok."

Mikan closed her eyes and she felt Natsume touching her hand and slipped something on it. She opened her eyes only to find a silver ring on her left hand with a pink diamond and it was flower shaped.

"Natsume, it's beautiful."

"Marry me Mikan."

"You mean… this… is my engagement ring?"

"Yeah, I also want you to wear that during the prom ok, and look its' 12 already Happy anniversary Mikan." Natsume said kissing Mikan before she could they broke the kiss Mikan said…

"Now. It's your turn to close your eyes."

"Hn."

"Open it."

When Natsume opened his eyes he saw something dangling his neck. Mikan gave him a silver necklace with an orange alice stone pendant.

"I tried making an alice stone again since I gave you a small one last time."

"Hn. Thanks."

"You're welcome, and Natsume about this ring…"

"You have no choice Mikan you have to marry me." Natsume said showing his smirk.

"But…"

"No buts let's go inside."

Natsume dropped Mikan to her room and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Mikan went inside her room and laid herself on her bed.

"_Natsume, I can't marry you I'm sick." _Mikan thought and cried herself to sleep.

**The Next Morning:**

It was still 5.30 am when Mikan woke up. She went to the bathroom only to find that her nose is bleeding. She washed her nose and took some medicine.

"_It hurts… I wish Natsume was here… but I can't tell him… no not yet." _

Just then she heard a knock.

"Eh? Natsume?"

Mikan opened the door and found Yuri.

"Mikan-chan goodmorning… may come in?"

"Uh… sure… please take a seat."

"Mikan-chan I know you're sick. I know you have leukemia, I accidentally heard it when you went to the bathroom."

"Yuri-chan… please…"

"Don't tell Natsume? Hmph, why should I?" Yuri said glaring at Mikan.

"Thank you Yuri-cha…"

"If you don't want him to know, break up with him."

"But…"

"And I thought you don't want him to suffer too? Mikan are you that selfish?"

"I should ask the same thing to you Yuri-chan. Are you that selfish that you can't accept that Natsume loves me?" Mikan asked who is now angry, but still she didn't let it show to Yuri.

"I guess I am, but at least I won't die. Think about it Sakura, Natsume will get hurt in the end, you know that. Well goodbye then."

Yuri left her room, and Mikan was thinking about what Yuri said.

" _Think about it Sakura, Natsume will get hurt in the end, you know that. Yuri's right_. _Natsume would suffer too if he knew._"

Mikan took off the ring that Natsume gave her placed it inside a small box and went back to her bed crying.

"Natsume where's Mikan-san? It's almost time for class now." Ruka asked his bestfriend.

"She said she'll be here, I'll go check her.

"Hyuuga, stay there I'll go and check Mikan." Hotaru said and left the room.

"Mikan?" Hotaru called.

"Mikan, I'm going in ok?"

Hotaru opened the door only to find the brunette (who's wearing her school uniform) lying on the floor unconsciously.

"Mikan! Please hang in there."

Hotaru ran back to the room and dragged Natsume and Ruka with her.

"Hotaru where are you taking us?"

"No time to explain Ruka."

They were running to Mikan's room, and Hotaru told them what she found. They reached Mikan's room and Natsume immediately carried her to the infirmary, luckily Subaru was there and he injected Mikan some medicines.

"She's fine now, you may go back to class." Subaru said.

"Why did she faint?" Natsume asked Subaru suspiciously.

"Because of stress, I've heard you're busy with your prom."

"Hn."

"Can we visit her during lunch break?" Ruka asked.

"Yes, you can visit her."

Ruka and Natsume left, Hotaru stayed and told them that she has something to ask to her brother.

"Nii-san… will she make it? Will she survive?"

"Hotaru… you know?"

"Yes, I found out yesterday."

"Well according to the tests, she is responding to the medicines I've given to her, but she has to undergo the operation not later than 5 months. The cancer cells are still spreading, the medicine only slows it from spreading."

"I see, well tell her we'll come visit."

"Ok. And Hotaru?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure she doesn't get any bruises, her body's resistance is low she must avoid bruises, she must also rest. She must avoid foods that are too salty, and she must not lose any blood."

"Yes nii-san thank you."

Hotaru left the infirmary and went directly to class. After the first and the second period the three of them went to the infirmary, they never told any of their friends that Mikan fainted, they only told them she was in room resting since she has a slight fever. When they reached the infirmary Mikan was already awake.

"Polka." Natsume called her and immediately went beside her bed and he hugged her.

"Natsume, thank you." Mikan said and she returned the hug.

"Mikan-san are you fine?"

"Yes, thanks Ruka-pyon. Hotaru thank you too for saving me."

Hotaru went to her best friend and hugged her tight.

"You're welcome baka." Hotaru whispered.

"Polka, we brought you some food. And Imai bought you some howalons."

"Thanks Hotaru!"

"It'll cost you big dummy."

"Mou! Hotaru!"

The three of them ate their lunch at the clinic, after eating Mikan was allowed by Subaru to go to class.

But before Mikan could leave Subaru called her and told her what he said to Hotaru.

"Yes Subaru-senpai, I'll try my best not get any bruises."

They went to class together. Mikan's friend went to her to ask her if she's fine.

"Yes, I am well thank you." Mikan said to them.

Yuri entered the room and went to Mikan to hug. She whispered something to Mikan.

"I hope you made your decision Mikan." And after that she went to her seat.

"Natsume?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk after the preparations for the prom?"

"Ok. I'll go to my seat ok?"

"Ok."

Natsume kissed Mikan's forehead and went to his seat. Hotaru asked Mikan what did Yuri tell her.

"She said it's good to hear I'm just fine tehehehe." Mikan answered.

"Are you sure?" Hotaru asked certain that her best friend is lying.

"Yeah."

Classes ended early that day and they continued to prepare the things still needed for the prom night. After the preparations, Mikan and Natsume went directly to the tree.

"What is it Mikan? Something bothering you?"

"Natsume…"

**TBC…**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! THANKS…**

**;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews…:D I'll try my best to make the chapters longer and more exciting…**

**So sorry for the clothes and music… tell me if I have a bad taste ok?**

_Flashback:_

"_Natsume?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can we talk after the preparations for the prom?"_

"_Ok. I'll go to my seat ok?"_

"_Ok." _

_Natsume kissed Mikan's forehead and went to his seat. Hotaru asked Mikan what did Yuri tell her._

"_She said it's good to hear I'm just fine tehehehe." Mikan answered._

"_Are you sure?" Hotaru asked certain that her best friend is lying._

"_Yeah."_

_Classes ended early that day and they continued to prepare the things still needed for the prom night. After the preparations, Mikan and Natsume went directly to the tree._

"_What is it Mikan? Something bothering you?"_

"_Natsume…"_

**Chapter 12: Seniors Prom**

"Natsume… I…"

"Oi Natsume! It's almost time to practice! Persona-sensei would be mad!" Monchu called to Natsume then left the two alone.

"Uh…polka… I guess I have to go… can we talk later? Is…"

Before Natsume could finish what he was saying Mikan hugged him tight and said…

"It's ok… but Natsume… please remember I love you so much, I really do."

"Mikan…" Natsume broke the hug and kissed Mikan on the lips, they kissed each other passionately.

"I love you too." Natsume said when he broke the kiss.

"You have to go… I guess we'll talk later."

"Hn, see you later polka, I expecting another make-out session from you." Natsume said with a smirk.

"Shut up Natsume!"

Ntausme chuckled at his girlfriend's angry expression, he kissed her forehead then left.

"_Natsume, I have to this… I'm sorry." _Mikan thought as she watched Natsume's retreating figure.

Mikan went directly to her room to rest. She entered her room to find a note from her friend Hotaru.

_Mikan,_

_Don't forget to drink your medicines, Subaru-nii told me to give you more of it. And he also said make sure to eat foods that have no salt, take care baka._

_Hotaru._

"Thanks Hotaru."

Mikan went to drink her pills, hid it in her closet then slept.

"_Eh? Why is it so warm?" _

Mikan turned to the other side of the bed, and there she saw a sleeping figure next to her, hugging her tightly.

"Natsume? Are you alright?"

"(yawn)… oh you're awake."

"Yeah I am, what are you doing here."

"Watching you sleep duh."

"Hehehehe watching? You were sleeping too you know."

"Shut up little girl, come, let's eat it's past 7 now."

"What? I slept that long?"

"Yeah, you slept for about 2 hours."

"Oh."

"Let's eat."

"Uhm Natsume… I have something to tell you first."

"What is it?"

"Uh…"

_Growl…_

"What was that?" Natsume asked.

"Oh…I… Uhm I guess it's my stomach. Hehehe." Mikan replied, blushing.

"We should eat first then talk." Natsume said.

"Ok."

They went to the cafeteria and joined their friends. Hotaru whispered to Mikan that she should drink her medicine before she sleeps.

"Yes I will Hotaru." Was Mikan's reply.

Mikan chatted with her friends enthusiastically, then she her direction was diverted when Yuri appeared at the entranced and gave her a glare. Yuri approached the table and asked if she could join them.

"Sure Yuri-chan." Nonoko said.

"You could seat here." Anna said, offering her a seat beside Koko.

"Thank you so Much Anna-chan, hello guys!" Yuri said.

They ate their dinner, chatting excitedly for the prom which was 2 days away. Mikan felt pain again and said…

"Guys, I have to go now, I'm a bit tired already."

"Are you ok Mikan? You're sweating." Sumire said.

"Yup Permy! I'm fine. Well then good night."

"I'll take you to your room."

"Natsume…"

"Hey, Natume can we talk by the way? Do you mind Mikan-chan?" Yuri asked.

"Uh… no… it's ok Natsume, I can take care of myself now, I'm a big girl already." Mikan said to her boy with a smile.

"Ok. Goodnight polka." Natsume said gently, kissing Mikan's cheeks, then he left with Yuri.

"Hmph, I really hate her." Sumire said.

"I wonder why are kind to her baka!" Hotaru scolded her best frined.

"Hotaru… it's fine. It's just a talk right?" Ruka said.

"Whatever, are you sure you're fine?" Hotaru asked Mikan.

"Yes, I gotta go guys, see you!" Mikan said, then she left.

"I wonder if Mikan-chan is fine." Yuu said.

"I think she's not." Koko said.

"Why? What's she thinking Koko?" Anna asked her boyfriend.

Hotaru looked at Koko, her eyes were saying… _"don't you dare tell them! I promise I'll hit you 100 times with my baka gun!"_

Koko gulped and replied… "Nothing, just a thought, I can't read her mind too."

While they continued chatting, Mikan went directly to the infirmary.

"Subaru-senpai… please help me… it hurts…" Mikan said while knocking at the door. The nurse opened the door and let Mikan in.

"Please… help… it hurts…"

"Hush now Mikan. This would hurt a little, just close your eyes." Subaru said and injected some liquid pain reliver on Mikan's shoulders. Mikan closed her eyes, and tears started to fall, it was indeed a painful process.

"I advise you to skip classes tomorrow, and rest here."

"Ok, thank you Subaru-senpai."

**At the tree:**

"Yuri-chan… what is it?"

"Natsume, I have leukemia. My father told me today. Remember when I fainted? I told my father about that. I went to the infirmary to check my results, and they confirmed it, here is the result." Yuri said while crying.

"Yuri…chan…" Natsume then hugged Yuri tight.

"Natsume?"

"I'm sorry Yuri-chan… would you live? I'll do anything, please… just live."

"Natsume… I'll live, just stay by my side." Yuri broke the hug, and stared into Natsume's crimson orbs, she felt so happy when she saw how sad his eyes looked. _"Natsume, I guess you're mine now." _She thought.

"Yuri-chan…"

"I know you have Mikan-chan but please just until my birthday, please? Even as a friend?" Yuri begged Natsume.

"I'll try…" Natsume said, sounding unsure.

"Thank you." Yuri smiled at him.

Natsume took Yuri to her room and went to Mikan's room.

"Mikan? Are you awake?... hn, guess not."

Natsume went to his room and he couldn't sleep. The words Yuri said kept playing in his mind.

"_Natsume, I have leukemia. My father told me today. Remember when I fainted? I told my father about that. I went to the infirmary to check my results, and they confirmed it, here is the result."_

"_When Yuri-chan said that, I felt something's wrong, it seems to me that she's lying. Why? Why do I feel that Mikan is the one who's sick and not Yuri? But Yuri-chan won't lie to me, no she wouldn't do that." _Natsume thought, after a few minutes he went to sleep.

**At class:**

"Mikan's not here again!" Anna wailed.

"I'm worried about her!" Nonoko said.

"Hotaru do you know where she is?" Sumire asked.

"No, maybe she's in her room." Hotaru replied icily, she also noticed a pair of crimson eyes behind the class that seemed to be preoccupied.

"_Is Yuri-chan lying to me?" _Natsume thought, then he notice Koko watching him.

"_Don't read my mind KOKO! I swear I'll burn YOU to HELL!"_

Koko immediately turned his direction to Anna, who was very worried about Mikan. The classes were only half day since they still need to prepare, everyone went to meet there groups again to give last minute instructions. And the seniors were excused from joining the soccer practice in order to prepare themselves to the prom.

"Oi Imai! I'll give you 5000 rabbits just tell me where polka is!" Natsume said when Hotaru was about to leave the room.

"Check her room. No need to give me money Hyuuga" Hotaru replied, then dragged Ruka outside.

Natsume left the room to tell Mikan what Yuri said, while on his way he saw Mikan walking to her room.

"Mikan…" Natsume called.

"Natsume?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Uhm… before that, I would like to ask where have you been?"

"Uh… here? I had a slight fever ehehehe."

"Baka you should've went to my room, or unlocked your room so that I could take care of you."

"Hehehehe I'm sorry Natsume. So what are going to tell me?"

"Please listen I don't want us to break up… all I'm asking is that would you permit me to spend my time with Yuri until her birthday? just for a few months, perhaps 4?"

"Natsume… I…"

"Mikan she has leukemia, she told me last night, she asked me if I could spend time with her, even as a friend, please?"

"Natsume… I… guess it's fine." Mikan said weakly, but still she managed a smile.

"Thank you, and please rest ok? We don't have classes tomorrow, so just rest I'll drop by here in the afternoon ok?"

"Ok."

Mikan went to her room, she wanted to shout, she wanted to tell Natsume that she's the one who's sick, but she can't she doesn't want him to suffer and she doesn't want to ruin Natsume's and Yuri's friendship. All she could do is cry. It was almost dinner when Hotaru entered her room and found Mikan sleeping. Hotaru placed Mikan's food on her table and left the room. Mikan woke up and found a note…

"_Baka, eat this when you wake ok? And why is Hyuuga with the slut? Tell me tomorrow!"_

_Hotaru._

Mikan ate her dinner and went to sleep again. The next day Natsume accompanied Yuri to central town. There they enjoyed themselves. While Mikan stayed in room, she couldn't move, her body becomes weaker and weaker, Hotaru came to check her and told her to go to the infirmary but she insisted she'll wait for Natsume in her room.

"Hotaru, is Mikan-san ok?" Ruka asked. (a/n: They're talking outside the room of Hotaru).

"No she's not, she's sick right?" Koko asked before Hotaru could reply.

"…"

"She's sick? Hotaru? What's Koko saying?" Ruka asked.

"She has leukemia right?"

"Yes…she has leukemia…Ruka…" Hotaru replied unable to control her tears.

"She's going to be fine Hotaru." Ruka said trying to comfort his girl.

"As long she gets an operation after graduation." Koko said.

"Just don't tell anyone ok?" Hotaru requested.

"But what about Natsume?" Koko asked.

"Mikan-san doesn't want him to suffer, that's why she never told Natsume, let's just keep to ourselves for now." Ruka said still hugging his girl.

It was past 10 pm when Natsume remembered what he said to Mikan.

"_I'll drop by here in the afternoon ok?" _

"SHIT!" Natsume ran towards Mikan's room, he opened the door and found the brunette sleeping soundly on her couch. He felt guilty when he saw some tear stains on her pillow. He carried Mikan to her bed.

"Mikan I'm so sorry, I lost track of time." Natsume said and kissed Mikan on the forehead, he slept on Mikan's couch.

"Mmmmmm… _grunt…grunt…_mmmmm."

Natsume woke up when he heard someone making funny noises.

"_Is she in pain?" Nastume thought and went to Mikan's bed._

"Mikan!" He shouted, he saw Mikan sweating and blood was coming out from her nose.

"Na…Natsume? Is that you?" Mikan asked weakly.

"Yes, it's me, let's go to the infirmary."

Natsume was about to carry Mikan but she screamed at him and said…

"NO! NO! NO! get out… go outside Natsume!" She gathered her strength and pushed Natsume outside her room.

"Mikan! Are you crazy! You have to go the infirmary!"

"NO get out!" Mikan then shut the door when she finally sent Natsume out.

"OI BAKA! OPEN THE DOOR or I'll burn it!" Natsume treathened, he tried burning the door but Mikan used her nullification alice. He tried convicing Mikan to open the dorr but it was no use, she insisted that he should go to Yuri, and that she was fine.

"Mikan, please… look, I'm sorry if I didn't drop by yesterday…I…"

"Shut up Hyuuga! Go to Yuri! Just go!" Mikan shouted.

"FINE!"

Natsume left and went to his room. Mikan just cried in her room. When she was certain that Natsume left she locked herself in the bathroom, she drank her medicines and went wiped the blood from her nose. It was an hour before the prom and Hotaru went to her room.

"Mikan? Are you dressed yet?"

"Yeah, I'm here Hotaru."

"You look good, now let's do your hair and make-up."

When they finished they went directly to the gym. The entrance has an arc which was decorated with fresh colorful roses, the lights were perfect and at the center of the dance floor, hanged a beautiful chandelier. The boys were there when Mikan and Hotaru arrived. Natsume was wearing a white tux with a plain red neck tie that was loose and a pair of black shoes. Ruka was wearing a cream colored tux, with matching blue stripped necktie. Koko just wore a long sleeved light blue polo with a black necktie to go with it. Monchu wore a black tux with a white tie, same goes for Yuu, but his necktie was cream colored.

The girls were beautiful! Anna wore tube pink ball gown with a silver waistband, she put her up into a messy bun and wore 3 inches of silver sandals. Nonoko wore a yellow cocktail dress, the upper was halter style and lower had sequence on it, she wore gold sandals that were 3 inches and her hair was just like Anna's. Sumire wore a plain green cocktail dress, it was also tube and it had a matching thin gold belt, she wore 3 inches black sandals, she used a headband full of glittering stones for her hair. Hotaru wore a lavender ball gown (upper part only) that matched her eyes. It was a spaghetti style gown, the lover part of her gown has a color of purple and she wore a 2.5 inches silver heels, she just put a single diamond hairpin which Ruka gave her. Yuri wore a blue gown, that had a plunging neckline (but not that deep enough!) and her hair was tied into a ponytail, she wore a 2 inches light blue sandals. Mikan, wore a white ball gown, it's also tube, only that the upper part was like a heart shape, the lower part consisted of the inner part and the outer part. The inner part was white and has a silky material, while the outer part was see through and it red colored, it has some silver glitters on it, she wore a 3 inches red sandals and her hair was half ponytail, but it was curled (like Hillary Duff's hair on her movie entitled A Cinderella Story) she also wore the ring Natsume gave. The girls went to their boyfriends, except for Mikan.

"Mikan… I'm sorry, are you ok now?"

"Natsume, I'm sorry, but I'm really fine ok? Let's just enjoy this night."

"_It might be our last night Natsume." Mikan thought._

The music started to play, the song was entitled Goodbye days by: Yui…

Dakara ima ai ni yuku  
So kimetanda  
Poketto no kono kyoku wo  
kimi ni kikasetai

The song started playing then Natsume asked Mikan…

"Would dance with me?"

"But… Yuri-chan?"

"I told her I'll dance with you first…"

"Ok."

Sotto boryu-mu wo agete  
Tashikamete mitayo

Oh Good-bye Days  
Ima, kawaru ki ga suru  
Kinou made ni So Long  
Kakko yokunai  
Yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara

La la la la love with you

Katahou no earphone wo  
Kimi ni watasu  
Yukkuri to nagare komu  
Kono shunkan

Umaku aisete imasu ka?  
Tama ni mayou kedo

Oh Good-bye Days

Ima, kawari hajimeta  
Mune no oku  
All Right  
Kakko yokunai  
Yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara  
La la la la love with you

Dekireba kanashii  
Omoi nante shitaku nai  
Demo yattekuru deshou, oh  
Sono toki egao de  
"Yeah, Hello My Friend" nante sa  
Ieta nara ii noni

Onaji uta wo  
Kuchizusamu toki  
Soba ni ite I Wish  
Kakko yokunai  
Yasashisa ni aeta yokatta yo  
La la la la good-bye days..

The music ended then Natsume accompanied Mikan to the table.

"Natsume, dance with Yuri-chan."

"Are you sure? You seem pale."

"Yeah I'm fine, and thank you, you look handsome you know." Mikan said to Natsume showing her sunny smile.

"Hn, I always do baka. And you look beautiful Mikan." Nastume said, then he kissed Mikan on the lips before leaving her, and went to Yuri to dance with her. The other continued dancing.

"Good evening everyone! Please be quiet now, we have something important to announce." The emcee said… "it's almost 12 midnight, and now we believe it's time to announce the Prom King and Queen this time, we request everyone to vacate the dance floor for their dance."

"For the Prom King…our winner is Natsume Hyuuga!"

Everyone cheered and the girls were screaming wildly, some even fainted.

"And for our Prom queen… Mikan Sakura!"

People cheered, but Mikan saw Yuri glaring at her, Natsume smiled at Mikan. Instead of going up the stage Mikan ran outside the gym, Natsume was suppose to follow her when Yuri held him tight.

"Natsume, let her go she need time." Yuri said.

"Well since Miss Sakura ran, I guess we have to give this to Yuri Kuminitsu, who got the next high votes. Yuri and Natsume then danced, while Hotaru and Ruka went out to fond Mikan.

**THERE YOU HAVE IT! Heheh I have to sleep now it's 12 am here and my mom's bugging me to sleep! Talk about bedtime!:(( anyway please leave a review!:D THANK YOU!;) and I only used one song, since I have to do this quick or my mom my kill me!XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I made a lot of errors again… and I'm so sorry… I promise I'll revise my work…**

**And I have bad news… I may not be able to update my stories since school is starting tomorrow…**

**Well here's chapter 12…**

_Falshback:_

"_For the Prom King…our winner is Natsume Hyuuga!" _

_Everyone cheered and the girls were screaming wildly, some even fainted._

"_And for our Prom queen… Mikan Sakura!"_

_People cheered, but Mikan saw Yuri glaring at her, Natsume smiled at Mikan. Instead of going up the stage Mikan ran outside the gym, Natsume was suppose to follow her when Yuri held him tight._

"_Natsume, let her go she need time." Yuri said._

"_Well since Miss Sakura ran, I guess we have to give this to Yuri Kuminitsu, who got the next high votes. Yuri and Natsume then danced, while Hotaru and Ruka went out to fond Mikan._

**Chapter 13: I'm Sorry**

Hotaru and Ruka found Mikan crying under the tree.

"Mikan, go back inside." Hotaru said gently to her best friend.

"Hotaru…I… can't… Natsume… he will be hurt…"

"Mikan-san, you're hurting him more, if you don't tell him the truth…" Ruka said.

"Ruka's right Mikan you should tell him…"

"No Hotaru… I'm not… I …. Have to… break…"

"Breakup with him? Mikan no, you need him too you know, you have to be happy, you have to be selfish sometimes Mikan! Forget about Yuri!" Hotaru yelled. (a/n: Ok, to make things clear, Mikan told Hotaru everything while they were getting ready for the prom.).

"Hotaru, Ruka, please just don't tell him…" Mikan begged them.

"Mikan…" Hotaru was about say something, but Ruka grabbed her shoulders and said…

"Ok Mikan, if that's what you want."

Hotaru and Ruka took Mikan to her room and went back to the gym. On their way they saw Natsume ruuning towards the school.

"Ruka, Imai, where's Mikan? What happened?" He asked still panting.

"She's in her room Hyuuga, she's sleeping, and I have to tell you something, you have to chose between Mikan or that bitch!"

"Hotaru…"

"Shut it Ruka! Talk to Mikan tomorrow. She's asleep."

"Natsume, Hotaru's right, you have to choose now."

Ruka and Hotaru left Natsume bewildered. _"What's wrong with them? They know I love Mikan… but why?"_

Natsume went to Mikan's room, he saw his girl's sleeping face and whispered to he ear…

"Mikan, am I hurting you that much? I'm sorry…"

When he was about to leave, Mikan awoke and called him.

"Natsume? Is that you?"

Natsume went back to Mikan's bed and hugged her tight.

"Yeah it's me. Why did you leave me?" He asked and broke the looking at her brown eyes. He saw a pained expression on Mikan's face.

"Natsume… I want a breakup…"

"What? Why? Is it because of Yuri?"

"No, it's not because of her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this…but I'm in love with someone…"

Natsume was shocked and he stood up and yelled….

"STOP LYING MIKAN! I KNOW IT'S NOT TRUE! Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Mikan stood up and gave Natsume the ring he brought her.

"It's true Natsume, I was planning to tell you but then Monchu called you, I lied to you when I said I loved you, I don't love you Natsume, I was only using you to forget Ryota. He was my childhood friend, I loved him since we were kids, and then I went here to search for Hotaru. I received a letter 2 years ago… it came from Ryota, he told me he'll be leaving Japan I couldn't visit him so, he left the country. I was heartbroken. Since then I vowed not to love anyone but him… I love him Natsume, not you." Mikan said in a cold manner.

Natsume felt his heart broke into a million pieces… his eyes were covered with his bangs, Mikan could see the tears from his eyes, she doesn't want to see this, but she has to let Natsume go.

"Give that ring to the one who deserves you Natsume. Leave now."

Natsume looked Mikan in the eyes with a pained expression.

"Bitch."

Natsume left Mikan in her room and he went directly to his room. Mikan cried all night.

"I'm sorry Natsume I have to lie to you… I'm really sorry."

The next day people noticed that Natsume and Mikan were not talking.

"Mikan, what happened?" Hotaru asked.

"I'll tell you later." Mikan replied.

On the other side…

"I'm sure it's that slut's fault!" Sumire said while looking at Yuri and Natsume at the back talking to each other.

"What do you think Koko?" Yuu asked.

"I don't know." Was Koko's reply, of course he knew what was on Mikan's mind as well as with Natsume, but he couldn't tell anyone about it. During lunch break Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka talked inside Mikan's room.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked.

"Well… I told Natsume I loved Ryota…"

"Ryota…your cousin?"

"Yeah, I told him he was our friend, and that he left the country and I vowed I would never love anyone." Mikan answered with her bowed down, tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Mikan-san, I'm sure Natsume would suffer if he found you're the one who's sick and not Yuri, but don't you think he'll suffer more once he found out you lied?" Ruka asked.

"Ruka has a point Mikan, Natsume needs to know the truth."

"Hotaru, I broke up with him already, I can't just go and tell him that I have cancer. I'll be fine, he has Yuri-chan, he'll forget me, just please don't tell him anything."

"Ok, but I'll hope you won't regret this too Mikan." Hotaru stated.

It's been 2 weeks since Mikan and Natsume broke up. Mikan goes to the infirmary almost every day. Her friends already knew her condition, but still they didn't tell Natsume. Natsume and his team won the championship game last week, and many universities offered Natsume scholarship. Mikan and Natsume never spoke to each other since they broke up, which made Mikan more miserable, while Yuri kept on pretending that she's sick whenever she notices Natsume staring at Mikan.

"Natsume, I need to rest… I feel like fainting, please accompany me to my room." Yuri said in a weak voice.

"Ok."

Then they left the cafeteria and went to Yuri's room.

"ARGH! I want to kill her!" Sumire said.

"Permy, it's fine just let them be." Mikan said.

"Mikan-chan, you can't keep that secret of yours from Natsume forever, you have to tell him sooner." Anna said.

The others agreed to Anna's statement, and Koko added something…

"Mikan, Natsume still loves you, and I know you still love him, don't you want to be happy?"

"Koko…they're getting married after we graduate, Yuri's birthday is a week after graduation, and when she turns 18, they'll be married." Mikan said as tears started falling.

Hotaru hit Koko with her infamous baka gun… "BAKA BAKA BAKA…"

"Ouch Hotaru!"

"Shut up Koko, that's for making Mikan cry."

"Hotaru, you didn't have to do that." Ruka said.

Everyone ate their lunch, when suddenly Mikan fainted.

"Mikan!" Yuu,Koko and Monchu said in unison.

"Ruka, carry her to my scooter now!" Hotaru ordered.

Ruka carried Mikan to Hotaru's scooter, they reached the infirmary and Subaru immediately treated Mikan.

Hotaru and Ruka went out of the door when they saw Natsume walking.

"Yo, Natsume." Ruka greeted his best friend.

"Hey, Ruka… what are you doing there?" Natsume asked.

"None of your business Hyuuga, come on bunny boy, let's go back classes are about to start." Hotaru said leaving Natsume outside the infirmary.

"_Could it be Mikan again?" Natsume thought._

Classes continued… 3 months has passed and Mikan grew weaker and paler. Everyone noticed this, even our beloved firecaster, but Yuri wouldn't give Natsume time to talk to Mikan. She always finds a reason to make atsume spend time with her. Days passed and weeks, and finally graduation came. Everyone said their goodbyes. Sumire planned to be a fashion designer, and she's planning to study at Paris. Monchu plans to study with Sumire as a journalist, Anna wants to be chef and so decided to study in New York Nonoko wants to be a pharmacist and plans to study in San Koko wants to be a teacher decided he'd go with his girl In New York. Yuu wanted to take up political science and he wants to go with Nonoko. Hotaru plans to be an inventor study at the University of Japan ( I don't own this too, if there is a university of Japan!:D), while Ruka wants to be a veterinarian he also plans to go with Hotaru. Mikan said she was going to work, Hotaru won't let her, she told Mikan to live with her since Mikan's parents both died. Mikan agreed only if Hotaru would let her work to find money for her operation.

"Fine, baka but don't overdo it!"

They hugged and bid each other goodbye…

"I'm gonna miss you all." Mikan said hugging her friends.

"We will miss you too Mikan-chan." Nonoko and Anna said while crying.

"Let's have a party before we leave!" Sumire suggested.

"Great idea Sumi!" Monchu said and kissed his girl on the cheeks.

"Forgetting me?" Natsume asked grinning at his friends and went near to them.

"OF course NOT! Why would we forget our team captain?" Yuu said.

"Yeah Iinchou is right, we won't forget you Nat!" Koko said grinnig at Natsume.

"So what are your plans Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm going to Harvard, I'll study medicine." Natsume replied.

Everyone was shocked, they know Natsume wanted to be a lawyer, not a doctor it was Mikan's dream

"That's nice…isn't it?" Mikan said breaking the silence and looking Natsume in the eyes, his eyes were gentle when it stared at her, she missed Natsume so much.

"Yeah, it's nice!" Koko said smiling at Natsume. He knew why Natsume wanted to be a doctor, he read Natsume's mind, he knew Natsume wanted Mikan to be happy, and if Mikan doesn't go to college Natsume is there, fulfilling her dream.

"Hi guys!" Yuri said running towards them.

"Hey Yuri-chan." Mikan greeted with her smile,

"_God how I missed her smiles, I miss you so much Mikan." Natsume thought._

"I would like to invite you all on my birthday party next week, at Natsume's house. Would you come?" Yuri asked.

"Sure." Hotaru said.

They knew what was Hotaru planning, that is to let Natsume know the truth.

"What time?" Sumire asked.

"6 pm. Well, see you there! Come Natsume mom and dad are waiting for us."

Yuri and Natsume left the gang.

"Hotaru! Permy! What was that!" Mikan wailed, she knew they were planning something.

"Shut up baka, let's go to nii-san and ask where his friends office was you have to there tomorrow." Hotaru said and dragged Mikan to the clinic. It's been 3 days after graduation, and Mikan, together with Hotaru and Ruka went to the hospital exclusive for cancer patients, she has to go through 3 treatments a day. Hotaru would cry outside Mikan's door every time she hears her best friend's screams, Ruka would just comfort Hotaru. Mikan found a job, she was a waitress at a restaurant. She only worked for 4 hours since she told her boss about her condition. Natsume and Yuri planned Yuri's birthday and their parents planned their wedding.

"Natsume, what color would you like for our motif? How about pink?" Yuri asked.

"I'd like red." Natsume said.

"Red? Then red it is!"

"_Red, because that's what Mikan would chose." _Natsume thought as he watched Yuri cheerfully telling all the details for their wedding.

**TBC! What would happen to the party? Will natsume know the truth? Stay tuned… and please review:D thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 13… :D**

**Please leave a review after reading… and sorry for my grammar and spelling.**

_Flashback:_

_It's been 3 days after graduation, and Mikan, together with Hotaru and Ruka went to the hospital exclusive for cancer patients, she has to go through 3 treatments a day. Hotaru would cry outside Mikan's door every time she hears her best friend's screams, Ruka would just comfort Hotaru. Mikan found a job, she was a waitress at a restaurant. She only worked for 4 hours since she told her boss about her condition. Natsume and Yuri planned Yuri's birthday and their parents planned their wedding. _

"_Natsume, what color would you like for our motif? How about pink?" Yuri asked._

"_I'd like red." Natsume said._

"_Red? Then red it is!" _

"_Red, because that's what Mikan would chose." Natsume thought as he watched Yuri cheerfully telling all the details for their wedding._

**Chapter 14: The party**

The day came for Yuri to turn 18, since she and Nastume are getting married next week, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga offered their house for Yuri's birthday and at the same time, announcing their engagement.

"You look beautiful Yuri-chan." Mrs. Hyuuga complimented.

"Thank you auntie…"

"Call us mom and dad Yuri-chan." said.

"Thank you Mom, Dad." Yuri said with a smile.

While Yuri and Natsume's parents were busy talking, Natsume and Yuri's parents talked too.

"Natsume, thank you for making Yuri happy." Mr. Kuminitsu said.

"It's nothing uncle…"

"Natsume, you sound like a stranger, you and Yuri are getting married next week, treat us like your parents." Mrs. Kuminitsu stated.

"I will." Natsume said with a smile.

It was almost time for the party to start. Many guests arrived. The gang arrived together. Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga welcomed them, while Yuri's parents went upstairs to see if Yuri and Natsume are both ready for the party.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, today we are celebrating a special day for the fiancée of my son, and our soon-to-be daughter in law Kuminitsu Yuri. Please give your hands to our beloved debutant!" Mr. Hyuuga announced as Nastume (who was wearing a black tux with a red neck tie) and Yuri (who was wearing a sleeveless red ball gown) descended the stairs.

"Are you ok with this Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it Hotaru." Mikan answered.

"Whoa, right now I thought I saw an angel, but still she's a bitch inside." Sumire stated.

"Hush now Sumi! Someone might hear you." Monchu said.

"I don't care, it's true after all." Sumire retorted.

"I can't agree with you less Permy!" Nonoko and Anna said.

"You guys… keep your voice down." Yuu said.

"Act natural, they're coming here." Ruka warned.

"Hello guys, thanks for coming here." Yuri said as she went near to their table.

"Happy birthday Yuri-chan, thanks for inviting us. Here this is from all of us." Sumire said with a smile.

"Permy! Thank you. Thanks guys." Yuri said as she received the gift.

"Yo, captain!" Koko called at Natsume.

"Hey Koko." Natsume greeted back.

"Natsume." Ruka greeted and shook hands with his best bud.

"Ruka." Natsume greeted back with a smile.

They exchanged greetings, except for Mikan and Natsume though. They pretended that they didn't see each other. After the greetings, Natsume and Yuri moved to another table to welcome guests, while both of their parents' are talking about the wedding details. Dinner was served and everyone ate quietly. Natsume who sat beside Yuri and her mother stared at a certain brunette.

"_Why does she seem weak? When me and Yuri greeted them, I noticed a huge bruise on her wrist. Did she fall or something?"_ Natsume thought. While he was staring at Mikan who was eating, Yuri saw Natsume looking at her.

"_Does Natsume love Mikan that much? Should I let him go? I haven't seen him this sad, his eyes… no Yuri you can't let him go! You're almost there!" _Yuri shoved her thoughts about letting Natsume go and chatted with her mother lively about their wedding.

When Mikan was finished eating she excused herself.

"Are you fine? Want us to go with you?" Sumire asked.

"No Permy, I just need to use the toilet."

Mikan rose from the table, Yuri noticed this and followed her. Mikan went inside the bathroom to take her medicine, she was about to leave when Yuri blocked the door.

"So, how's life Sakura?" Yuri asked sarcastically.

"How's your acting Yuri-chan?" Mikan asked back.

"Tsk, good thing you broke up with Natsume."

"Let me through Yuri-chan I need to go back."

"Wait… I'm not done talking!" Yuri said angrily and she grabbed Mikan's wrist…

Meanwhile…

"Natsume dear could you check on Yuri? She said she'll just go to the bathroom."

"Yes mom."

Natsume reached the bathroom when he heard Yuri yelling…

"Wait… I'm not done talking!"

"Yuri-chan let go…please it hurts…" Mikan begged.

"Don't you dare tell Natsume… Sakura!"

"What's going on here? And what do you mean don't tell Natsume?" Natsume asked Yuri.

"Nat…Natsume! Uhm… nothing… right Mikan-chan?" Yuri stammered.

"Mikan, what happened to you?" Natsume ask referring to the bruise on her wrist.

"Nothing, I need to go." Mikan said, but Natsume grabbed her wrist gently and inspected her wrist.

"Natsume let go…"

"You're sick… and you hid it from me?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"Natsume…"

"No Natsume, Mikan's not sick I am! You bitch!" Yuri yelled and she tried to slap Mikan but Natsume stopped her and stared at her with those cold red eyes.

"Nat…"

"Yuri… you lied to me! I believed in you… I was starting to love you again like before, but now, I can't trust you!" Natsume said.

"Natsu…" Mikan was about to say something but she fainted, luckily Natsume caught her.

"Mikan! I have to go." Natsume carried Mikan and went outside.

"Natsume! Wait!" Yuri called… but Natsume didn't mind her.

"Natsume…" Yuri just cried.

"What's taking Mikan so long? I'm going to find her." Hotaru said.

Just then Natsume appeared outside with Mikan in his arms.

"Natsume… who's this what happened?" Natsume's father asked.

"Ask Yuri father, I need to bring her to the hospital." Natsume replied and put Mikan inside his car and drove to the nearest hospital.

"Let's follow him." Hotaru said to the gang, and they drove off to follow Natsume.

Natsume reached the nearest hospital.

"Help… please help…" Natsume shouted when he entered the emergency room. The doctors and nurses immediately went to him and requested him to stay outside.

"Natsume where's Mikan-san?" Ruka asked.

"Ruka, you're here….?"

"We're all here Hyuuga… where's Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"In the emergency room." Natsume replied.

"natsume what happened?" Koko asked.

Natsume told them what happened, and told them that he found out that Yuri was just lying to him.

"Mikan told me that Yuri told you she was sick. I knew she was acting! I'm going to make her pay!" Hotaru said angrily.

"Hotaru calm down…" Monchu said.

"How can I calm down Monchu! Mikan's dying! She needs to have a bone marrow donor!" Hotaru said.

"What? Wait Mikan's dying? What do you mean?" Natsume asked as he rose from his seat.

"Natsume… I guess it's time for you to know the truth." Ruka said.

They told Natsume the truth, and they explained why they just said it just now.

"Miikan-cha wanted to keep it from you." Yuu said.

"And about Ryota Hyuuga… Mikan made it all up… Ryota's her cousin who lives in Italy." Hotaru said trying to fight back her tears.

"Fu*k…" Natsume cursed under his breath, he was tricked… and now Mikan's dying? Was destiny playing on him?

"This is bullshit!" Natsume screamed unable to control his tears… he started punching the wall,,,his hand were already bleeding.

"Natsume stop it!" Ruka said and tried stoping his best friend, whte 3 boys also helped Ruka.

"No… Mikan…" Natsume cried.

The girls were crying now too, they waited patiently for the doctor to tell them about Mikan's condition. After 2 hours of waiting… the doctor came out and said…

" Are you Miss Mikan Sakura's friends?"

"Yes, we are." Natsume replied.

"How's she?" Hotaru asked.

"She's stable for now,but we need to find a bone-marrow transplant as soon as possible. Her body's getting weak, we need it by next week…"

"We can try to donate… we can't lose Mikan-chan." Nonoko soobed.

"It's ok Nonoko, we will try to donate." Yuu said while hugging his girl.

"When can we start the compatibility test?" Sumire asked.

"We can start it now." The doctor replied.

While Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko, Yuu and Monchu are waiting outside the lab for the compatibility test, Natsume stayed inside Mikan's room.

"Mikan? Can you hear me?" Natsume asked gently holding her hands.

"Do you know how much I missed you? How much I longed for that annoying voice of yours? Mikan, please fight… live for me…for us…." Natsume said unable to control his tears.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes. "Nat…Natsume?"

"Mikan… you're awake? What would you like? Wait I'll call the doctor." Natsume was about to leave when Mikan hugged him on his waist.

"Natsume, please don't leave… please…" Mikan begged.

Natsume removed Mikan's hands from his waist and seated himself beside her.

"Natsume…I'm…"

Mikan was unable to say anything more when she felt warm, soft lips kissing her. She closed her eyes and responded to Natsume's kiss. Both of Natsume's hand cupped her cheeks. When they broke the kiss Natsume hugged Mikan tightly.

"Mikan I missed you…so much…"

"I missed you too Natsume." Mikan replied and hugged him back.

**Ok… I'll write up to here only… I'm publishing this chapter then revise some of the chapters…**

**Please review… :D hehehe… thanks… with love,**

**diamondpetals18…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Soooo Sorry for the late update….**

**Well anyway here's chapter 14…hope you'll enjoy it!;)**

_Flashback:_

_"Mikan? Can you hear me?" Natsume asked gently holding her hands._

_"Do you know how much I missed you? How much I longed for that annoying voice of yours? Mikan, please fight… live for me…for us…." Natsume said unable to control his tears._

_Mikan slowly opened her eyes. "Nat…Natsume?"_

_"Mikan… you're awake? What would you like? Wait I'll call the doctor." Natsume was about to leave when Mikan hugged him on his waist._

_"Natsume, please don't leave… please…" Mikan begged._

_Natsume removed Mikan's hands from his waist and seated himself beside her._

_"Natsume…I'm…"_

_Mikan was unable to say anything more when she felt warm, soft lips kissing her. She closed her eyes and responded to Natsume's kiss. Both of Natsume's hand cupped her cheeks. When they broke the kiss Natsume hugged Mikan tightly._

_"Mikan I missed you…so much…"_

_"I missed you too Natsume." Mikan replied and hugged him back._

**Chapter 14: The Operation**

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick Mikan?" Natsume asked when he broke the hug.

"Natsume… I'm sorry, I didn't want you to know since…" Mikan couldn't continue what she was saying since she knew if she told Natsume what Yuri told her he would be mad at his childhood friend.

"Since what Mikan? I know after all we've been through… no I mean after all you've been through I really don't deserve to know the whole truth, since I left you… but please tell me everything? Natsume stared at Mikan with those gentle crimson eyes.

"Natsume, please just don't get mad ok?"

Natsume nodded.

"Well… Yuri went to my room…."

_Flashback:_

_"Mikan-chan goodmorning… may come in?"_

_"Uh… sure… please take a seat."_

_"Mikan-chan I know you're sick. I know you have leukemia, I accidentally heard it when you went to the bathroom."_

_"Yuri-chan… please…"_

_"Don't tell Natsume? Hmph, why should I?" Yuri said glaring at Mikan._

_"Thank you Yuri-cha…"_

_"If you don't want him to know, break up with him."_

_"But…"_

_"And I thought you don't want him to suffer too? Mikan are you that selfish?"_

_"I should ask the same thing to you Yuri-chan. Are you that selfish that you can't accept that Natsume loves me?" Mikan asked who is now angry, but still she didn't let it show to Yuri._

_"I guess I am, but at least I won't die. Think about it Sakura, Natsume will get hurt in the end, you know that. Well goodbye then."_

Mikan saw Natsume clenched his fist and his eyes were burning with anger.

"Natsu…"

"Mikan… you should've told me!" Natsume said almost shouting.

Mikan just kept silent and bowed her head, her bangs were covering her brown eyes. Natsume noticed this and he held his girl's hand gently examining her wrist which has a bruise on it.

"Natsume…" Mikan looked at Natsume only to find him holding her hand gently stroking it. She also noticed tears falling from Natsume's face.

"Mikan… please live… please…." Natsume cried.

Mikan cupped Natsume's face and wiped his tears away…(a/n: wasn't this suppose to be Natsume's job?:) oh well…).

I will... I promise." Mikan replied to Natsume and gave him that childish and cute smile of hers which made Natsume smile too.

"We're getting dramatic here polka." Natsume said and let out a small chuckle.

"It's your fault Mr. Pervert!" Mikan laughed and struck her tongue out.

They enjoyed each other's company when the gang interrupted them.

"Tsk, sorry for interrupting your lovey dovey scene." Hotaru said and smiled at her best friend.

The others laughed as well to see both Mikan and Natsume blushing.

"Whatever Imai, see you baka gotta see if bone marrow matches yours." Natsume said and left the room.

"Mikan-chan we'll wait for the results until tomorrow then you'll be moving to that hospital where Hotaru-chan's brother recommended." Yuu said.

"Minna-san, thank you so much." Mikan said.

"You have to fight Mikan." Sumire said giving Mikan a thumbs up.

"Of course Permy! I will fight."

"Mikan, you have to fight you know… Natsume's planning…" Koko was about to say something when Hotaru used her Baka gun.

"Planning? What?" Mikan asked.

"Ah… nothing Mikan-chan… ehehehehe." Anna answered.

"Well, I guess we have to leave you once Natsume's done. Visiting hours is almost over." Ruka said.

Natsume finished the test in a few moments and went back to Mikan's room. They promised to Mikan they'll be back tomorrow.

"I hope I'm not a burden to you guys… you still have to apply for college you know." Mikan said.

"Well, we can leave early tomorrow. Besides Nastume doesn't have a problem he already got in at Harvard." Ruka said.

"Natsume? Really? You're going there? To be what? A doctor?" Nonoko asked.

Mikan was shocked to hear this. She thought Natsume was only joking when he said Harvard. He wants to be a lawyer ever since.

"Yeah. I did get in." Natsume answered.

"Natsume…"

"I'll explain tomorrow polka, for now just rest ok?" Natsume gave Mikan a kiss on her forehead and the gang left. They came to the hospital earlier than what Mikan expected. They brought foods for Mikan and they enjoyed their time there. A few minutes before lunch time, the doctor came to Mikan's room for the results.

"Sorry for interrupting…" The doctor said as he entered the room…" None of your bone marrows matches Miss Sakura's bone marrow, but we'll try our best to look for a donor. And Miss Sakura would be transferred to her previous hospital in about an hour."

"What the hell? She needs to be operated not later than next week!" Natsume said in an angry tone, he was about to punched the doctor when the boys stopped him. The doctor went outside after apologizing for the bad news. Mikan stood up and hugged Natsume from behind.

"I'm sorry, I got mad… I hoped that at least one of our marrows matches yours." Natsume said in a soft voice.

"It's ok dude, I'm sure we'll find someone, we'll help Mikan." Monchu said.

Natsume removed Mikan's hand from his waist and assisted Mikan back to her bed. The girls helped Hotaru pack Mikan's clothes while the boys went to their house to call other hospitals to inquire if they could help their friend look for a bone marrow donor. The girls went to the Mikan's previous hospital and helped her prepare her room.

"Mikan, we'll find someone ok?" Hotaru said in a gentle voice.

"Yes Hotaru, we will find someone. I won't give up." Mikan said confidently.

The girls hugged Mikan tightly. After a few minutes of preparing Mikan's room someone knocked at the door. They were surprised to see who it was.

"Hello everyone."

**TBC! Hahahahaha wanna guess who?:)**

**Anyway please leave a review…**

**And thanks for those who waited patiently :D thank you so much :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's chapter 15…. So sorry for the late update… I'm really busy because of school…**

**Thank you soooooo much for the reviews! :D**

**And I'm dedicating this chapter to…BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs and to HazZel and CriMson I hope you guys like it! ^^,**

_Flashback:_

"_What the hell? She needs to be operated not later than next week!" Natsume said in an angry tone, he was about to punched the doctor when the boys stopped him. The doctor went outside after apologizing for the bad news. Mikan stood up and hugged Natsume from behind._

"_I'm sorry, I got mad… I hoped that at least one of our marrows matches yours." Natsume said in a soft voice._

"_It's ok dude, I'm sure we'll find someone, we'll help Mikan." Monchu said._

_Natsume removed Mikan's hand from his waist and assisted Mikan back to her bed. The girls helped Hotaru pack Mikan's clothes while the boys went to their house to call other hospitals to inquire if they could help their friend look for a bone marrow donor. The girls went to the Mikan's previous hospital and helped her prepare her room._

"_Mikan, we'll find someone ok?" Hotaru said in a gentle voice._

"_Yes Hotaru, we will find someone. I won't give up." Mikan said confidently._

_The girls hugged Mikan tightly. After a few minutes of preparing Mikan's room someone knocked at the door. They were surprised to see who it was._

"_Hello everyone."_

**Chapter 15: The Operation Part 2:**

"Yu…Yuri-chan?"

"Hello Mikan-chan." Yuri greeted Mikan back with a small smile.

"What are you doing here bitch! Leave now!" Sumire said angrily.

"Yeah Permy's right, don't come near Mikan-chan!" Anna said pushing Yuri at the door.

"Wait! I just want to talk to Mikan-chan…" Yuri said to Anna.

"Why is that?" Nonoko questioned glaring at the girl.

"Because…"

"Don't tell me you want to apologize?" Hotaru asked in her coldest voice while pointing her baka gun at Yuri.

"Yes… I want to apologize…"

"Is this another drama of yours?" Nonoko asked.

"No… I…"

SLAP

"Go to hell!" Sumire couldn't take it anymore, so she slapped Yuri hard.

"Permy! Yuri-chan are you fine?" Mikan rushed to Yuri's side.

"Mikan! Are you insane! she was the reason why you were suffering!" Sumire said at her friend.

"Permy… I…"

"Let's leave them… if this girl wishes to speak to Mikan, then fine." Hotaru stated.

"Hotaru!"

"Shut up Permy! Don't tell me you want to be hit by my baka gun?"

"No… we'll give you 15 mins. to talk!" Sumire said glaring at Yuri.

Sumire, Anna and Nonoko left the room.

"Just hurt Mikan or I'll…" Hotaru was suppose to threat Yuri when Mikan stopped her.

"Hotaru… it's fine… it's just for 15 minutes right?" Mikan asked her best friend then smiled.

"Yeah. We'll wait outside if anything goes wrong, just scream ok? And I'll definitely use my baka gun!" Hotaru said to Mikan while glaring at Yuri.

"You want to talk about Natsume?" Mikan asked Yuri directly when Hotaru left and she sat on her bed.

"Yes… I want to talk about him…" Yuri said and seated herself at the chair beside Mikan's bed.

"What about Natsume? You want him back don't you?" Mikan asked coldly at the girl. She knew it was a yes… she wanted Natsume to be happy and forget about them…but she wants to be happy at least in a short time. She knew that her time is almost up, especially they are having a hard time looking for a donor.

"Yes, I want him back but…"

Yuri didn't continue for she was crying already.

"Yuri… Yuri-chan?"

"Mikan-chan, after Natsume left the party I told everything to my parents, they were disappointed in me, for being such a bitch. I know Natsume feels the same too. I know I've been selfish I'm sorry Mikan-chan. Natsume's parents broke off the deal since they want Natsume to be happy. You were the only one who made Natsume do that. He left the party without any explanation, his father was mad and tried to follow both of you, but I stopped uncle telling them the whole truth. It was not like Natsume to leave without explaining. I realized he really does love you."

"I'm sure he'll do the same for you." Mikan said to crying girl in front of her.

Yuri looked at Mikan who was smiling at her.

"Mikan-chan…" Yuri was about say something when…

BANG!

"Mikan!" Natsume yelled and went directly Mikan's side.

Hotaru called Natsume when she got out of the room, Natsume then learned that Yuri was talking to Mikan, he then rushed back to the hospital.

"Natsume? What are you doing here? I thought you'd be here tomorrow?" Mikan asked quite surprise to see Natsume.

Natsume ignored his girl's question and stared at Yuri with those cold crimson eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Natsume… I'm here to…"

"Get out Yuri! I don't need to see you. I've already talked to my parents. The deal about me marrying someone like you if through! Leave now!"

"Natsume stop it! She came here to apologize!" Mikan said.

"Tsk… really?" Natsume asked sarcastically.

"Natsume, I'm sorry. Yes I know the deal is done. Mikan-chan I hope you recover fast."

"Thank you Yuri-chan."

"Natsume… I hope you'll forgive me someday, good bye now." Yuri said sadly and left the two alone.

When Yuri was out of sight Natsume hugged Mikan.

"Na…Nastume?"

"I'm glad you're safe polka." Natsume said gently.

"Natsume, Yuri-chan said sorry, I think you should forgive her." Mikan said eyeing the crimson eyed lad when they broke off the hug.

"…"

"Natsume…"

"I understood why she did those things Mikan… I know she loves me… but it was too much already she needs to learn her lesson. She needs to understand what love is." Natsume said to Mikan and seated beside her.

"Natsume… Thank you… Yuri-chan told me… does your parents really approve this?..."

"Hn, I'm a stubborn person polka you know that! They can't do anything!" Natsume said while smirking.

"Mou! Natsume!"

"Meet them tomorrow."

"What?"

"I said you'll meet them tomorrow."

"Wait what? Here?"

"No, not here somewhere. Just ready yourself ok?"

"But… I…"

"Oh and wear this…" Natsume slipped the ring which he gave to Mikan before their prom.

"Natsume."

"You're marrying me right?" Natsume asked and showed Mikan one of his smiles, his rare smile.

"But… Natsume…"

"Don't talk about death Mikan. If you're afraid that I'll be in pain don't worry Mikan. I'm ready to take the risk."

"Natsume…"

"And we'll find a donor polka, ok? Just fight until the end. And by the wat you're my fiancée now. I wouldn't accept no for an answer anyway." Natsume said and kissed Mikan on the lips.

"I love you Natsume." Mikan said after a minute of kissing.

"I love you too polka. See you tomorrow. I'll get Imai outside."

"No need Hyuuga. I'm here already." Hotaru said.

"Hn."

"Hotaru! Since when did you came in?" Mikan asked.

"Since that Kunimitsu left."

"What?" Mikan asked.

"Tsk, let me guess you took a shot didn't you?" Natsume asked the raven haired girl.

"Good guess Hyuuga. I'll be able to earn from this."

Hotaru showed them a picture she took while they were kissing a few minutes ago.

"Hotaru!" Mikan stood up and was about to grab the picture, but Hotaru shoved her hands away.

"How much is it Imai?"

"Natsume you're not buying this are you? It's embarrassing!"

"Tsk, why would I be embarrass polka? We've doing it since we were 15."

"Natsume you pervert!" Mikan gave Natsume a playful punch on his shoulders.

"Though call Hyuuga, why don't we go outside and discuss the price?"

"But what about me? Are you going to leave me Hotaru?" Mikan asked her best friend with those puppy eyes.

"I'll discuss the price with Hyuuga dummy, stay here! Let's go Hyuuga."

"Hn. I gotta go polka, just rest ok?" Natsume then kissed Mikan's chheks and went outside with Hotaru.

When both of them left Mikan laid in her bed.

"_I wonder why wouldn't Hotaru let me out." Mikan thought._

**Outside Mikan's Room:**

The girls were waiting for Natsume and Hotaru to come out. While Ruka, Monchu, Koko, and Yuu just arrived**.**

"So what time will you get us?" Hotaru asked Natsume.

"About 4pm. The ceremony would start at 4.30" Natsume answered.

"We could help Mikan-chan with her hair." Nonoko said excitedly.

"Yeah, but what about her dress?" Anna asked.

"Tsk, it's doe already." Natsume answered.

"Whoa dude! I never knew you were into dresses!" Koko joked.

"Shut up Koko!" Natsume said.

"Well then we'd better say our goodbyes to Mikan and prepare for tomorrow." Ruka said.

They all went in to Mikan's room and said their goodbyes saying that they would visit her soon.

"Natsume… aren't you going home?"

"Hm… I changed my mind. Ruka asked me to stay here since he wants to propose to Imai."

"Really?" Mikan asked.

"Sheesh! Polka! You're too loud!" Natsume complained.

"Hmph! I'm just excited you know Mr. Grumpy!"

"Tsk whatever. I'm going downstairs ok? I'll buy some snacks."

"Ok. Make it fast I'm hungry."

"Hn. Sure thing pig."

"I'm not a pig!" Mikan retorted.

Natsume chuckled at his fiancee's angry face and left her.

**Ok is this chapter fine? I hope it is… and I also hope it's longer than the other one….:) please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok here's chapter 16! 3 more chapters and I'm ending this story…;) thank you sooooo much for the reviewers! **

**ENJOY!**

_Flashback:_

"_Natsume… aren't you going home?"_

"_Hm… I changed my mind. Ruka asked me to stay here since he wants to propose to Imai."_

"_Really?" Mikan asked._

"_Sheesh! Polka! You're too loud!" Natsume complained._

"_Hmph! I'm just excited you know Mr. Grumpy!"_

"_Tsk whatever. I'm going downstairs ok? I'll buy some snacks."_

"_Ok. Make it fast I'm hungry."_

"_Hn. Sure thing pig."_

"_I'm not a pig!" Mikan retorted._

_Natsume chuckled at his fiancee's angry face and left her._

**Chapter 16: A Day to Remember:**

The next day Natsume woke up early, he went nearer to Mikan's bed (a/n since he was sleeping on the couch).

"_Polka… I love you. Please be well." Natsume thought and kissed Mikan on her forehead._

"Hyuuga? What is it?" Hotaru asked sleepily.

"Hn, still sleepy Imai?" Natsume asked while smirking

"Hotaru… who's that?" asked a sleeping Ruka.

"Shut it bunny boy!"

Natsume chuckled at the couple… he knew what they did.

"Never knew you'd do it with Ruka Imai… just want to remind you that you should be here in two hours to prepare Mikan for our wedding, ja see you guys then."

Natsume hunged up the phone and went beside the brunette. He touched her cheeks gently, so ironic that he fell for this girl. Mikan was a cheerful loud mouthed girl, while he was a loner, a cold hearted person or at least he used to. She changed him, she showed him the light and now he's going to marry her, he prayed silently that she would live a long life, and they would have a big family. Natsume could feel the tears forming his crimson orbs.

"Mikan, please don't leave me… I need you…" Natsume whispered to her gently holding her two small hands.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes. she found Natsume holding her hands and his head were on top of his hands. She could tears.

"Natsume." Mikan called him weakly.

"Mi…Mikan… you're awake… I uh…" Natsume's head jerked up as soon as he heard Mikan called him and immediately wiped his tears turning his back to her. Mikan then stood up and hugged Natsume behind, her small hands clutched tightly on his waist.

"Natsume… I'm sorry…" Mikan said as tears fell from her eyes.

Natsume was about to turn when Mikan's grip went tighter.

"I'm sorry for making you suffer like this… I hope you made the right choice. I know I'm selfish, I'm sorry Natsume, I should've…"

Natsume couldn't take the things Mikan was blabbering, he felt Mikan's hand loosen its grip and he turned to face her.

"Broke up with me? That's what you're gonna say?" Natsume asked now facing Mikan.

Mikan couldn't answer his question, she looked up at Natsume and she couldn't find the right words to say. She was lost in his eyes, it was full of love, sadness and it has a hint of slight anger in it.

"Mikan, we'll get through this, ok?" Natsume cupped Mikan's face and rested his forehead on hers.

"Ok." Was all Mikan could say.

It was already 10 am and Hotaru went inside Mikan's room.

"Mikan?" Hotaru called.

"Looks like Imai's here, I gotta go polka… see you this afternoon, just don't be too shock ok?" Natsume said and kissed Mikan's cheek.

"Yeah, take care ok?" Mikan said and smiled at Natsume.

Natsume went to the door where Hotaru was, he smirked at the raven haired girl and said…

"Had a great night Imai?"

"Shut up Hyuuga! You're lucky I didn't bring my baka gun!" Hotaru retorted. Mikan just laughed at the sight.

As soon as Natsume left the two girls Mikan jumped out of her bed and went to hug Hotaru.

"Hotaru! Thank you for everything. I'm so glad you're with Ruka-pyon now."

"Thanks baka… hn, I guess Hyuuga told you something." Hotaru said and smiled at her best friend.

"Hehehe…. How did it go?"

Hotaru whacked Mikan's head (but not too hard) and assisted Mikan to the other room where the doctors treated her.

It was 1 pm in the afternoon when a package arrived at the hospital.

"Hotaru… who's that for?"

"It's for you baka, here open it."

Mikan got the package for Hotaru and read the note written on it.

_Polka,_

_Wear this dress ok? Hope the sandals fit though. See you._

_Love, _

_Natsume. _

Mikan opened the package and found a white dress inside it. The upper part was halter and the lower part had 3 layers (like the dress Selena Gomez was wearing in her movie Another Cinderella story).

"It's beautiful right Hotaru?" Mikan said.

"Yeah, Hyuuga has a good taste." Hotaru said and sat beside Mikan.

"Am I selfish Hotaru? I mean all of you are in this situation because of me." Mikan asked out of the blue.

Hotaru was surprised by this question, she hugged Mikan tight and said…" Baka, you need to be happy to you know!"

"Thank you Hotaru."

"Come, I'll help you with your make-up and hair."

After 2 hours of preparation Hotaru went inside the bathroom and changed into a red dress, it was strapless and it had red sequence on it.

"Eh? Hotaru? Where are you going? And you look good. You have a date with Ruka?"

"Yeah something like that c'mon I'll drive you to where Hyuuga is meeting you."

"You know where Natsume's taking me?"

"Hn, maybe."

They arrived at the Sakura garden. The Sakura trees were decorated were with lights. Thought it was still 4 in the afternoon but Mikan could see the lights even though it was not turned on.

"Mikan! Mikan-chan! Mikan you're here!" Nonoko, Anna and Sumire greeted her unison as soon as they saw Mikan coming out from the car.

"Permy! Nonoko-chan. Anna-chan! You're all here? Why? And why are you wearing the same dress like Hotaru's?" Mikan asked now confused.

"You'll see, come we were waiting for you!" Nonoko and Anna then dragged Mikan further.

"She's gonna be happy right Hotaru?"

"Yeah, she will be."

Mikan was astonished to see the place was set up for a ceremony, and on the other side it had tables and chairs and then she saw Natsume standing beside him was Ruka. Natsume was wearing a white tux inside was a red long sleeved polo, and he wore a white neck tie. Mikan also saw Natsume's parents seated in front, they were smiling at her, and then Yuri who also smiled at her. She also saw Narumi, Jin Jin and her beloved senpai Tsubasa and his wife Sierra. Tsubasa gave his kohai a thumbs up.

"Eh? Yuri-chan? She's here?"

"Don't worry… she won't ruin your wedding." Hotaru said.

"Ho…Hotaru? What's happening here?"

"Dummy! This is your wedding! Are you that stupid?"

"My…my wedding?"

"Yeah, now ready yourself. Look, it's starting."

The music started playing when Anna, Nonoko and Sumire marched together with their partners.

**"I'll Be"**

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

The chorus started playing the Hotaru marched followed by Mikan.

_[Chorus:]_  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive - not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

Natsume smiled at Mikan who was marching towards him. She wore the dress he gave and the silver sandals matched her perfectly. Her hair was pulled up, Hotaru placed some red glittering clips on her hair too. Mikan smiled at Natsume who was offering his hand to her. As soon as she reached his hand the ceremony began…

"State you vows to each other." The priest said while smiling at the couple.

"I, Natsume Hyuuga promise to take Mikan as my wife. I promise to love her, cherish her, for better or for worse." Natsume said and smiled at Mikan.

_[Chorus]_

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said.

"I Mikan Sakura promise to take Natsume Hyuuga to be my husband. I promise to love him and smile for him, till death do us part."

"You may kiss the bride."

The newlywed couple kissed each other passionately while the audience clapped their hands.

_[Chorus:]_  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life.

The guest proceeded to the reception.

"Natsume! Congratulations!" Koko said.

"Natsume. Congrats and to you Mikan-san." Ruka said and shook hands with his best friend.

"Thank you Ruka." Mikan replied.

"Tsk, so when are going to get married Ruka?" Natsume asked.

"Uhm…" Ruka blushed at Natsume's question.

"Maybe 3 months from now." Hotaru answered.

"That's good to hear!" Anna said.

"Yeah Natsume, congratulations! So, when will you have a baby?" Monchu asked jokingly.

"Monchu!" Sumire said his name in a threatening voice.

The others laughed and the couple went to other tables to greet the other guest. After that the mc announced that it was time for the newlywed's dance.

Natsume then led Mikan to the dance floor.

It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."

Mikan placed both her hands on Natsume's neck, while Natsume placed his both hands on her tiny waist.

"You happy?"

"Natsume… why wouldn't I? you surprised me! I never thought I'd be married so soon." Mikan said happily.

"Tsk, I want you to be mine polka, only mine." Natsume then placed his forehead to hers.

"I hope you made the right choice."

"I only have you as my ONLY choice Mikan. I love you."

"I love you too."

Unknown to them a pair of gray eyes were watching them.

"_Good bye Natsume, I love you." Yuri thought sadly and left._

"Ne, she's leaving now." Nonoko said to the group who were seated at the table.

"At last she learned her place!" Yuu said.

The music continued and the gang joined Mikan and Natsume on the dance floor.

We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.  
And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."

I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes.  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.

It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.  
And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."

The music ended and Natsume and Mikan were leaving for their honeymoon. Natsume drove smoothly and they reached their destination.

"Natsume! This place! It's wonderful!"

"I knew you would like beaches." Natsume said quite satisfied with his self.

"Thank you Natsume." Mikan gave Natsume a chaste kiss on his lips.

They went inside to check in at the resort.

"I'm going to take a bath first ok Natsume?"

"Why are telling me? Want me to join you?" Natsume asked in a seductive tone.

"Shut up pervert!" Mikan went inside then took a bath. After a few moments she went pout then it was Natsume's turn to take a bath. While waiting for Natsume she took a sit on their bed and admired the ring that Natsume gave to her, she also loved their white god wedding ring. She didn't notice Natsume was through, she was surprised to feel to hands embracing her from her back.

"I love you so much Mikan." Natsume whispered.

Mikan faced Natsume and rested her head on his bare chest (mind you Nastume is half naked here). She snuggled closer to him.

"I love you too."

Natsume kissed her passionately and Mikan kissed him back. Mikan wrapped her arms on Natsume's neck while Natsume was giving her butterfly kisses on her neck… and so their night continued.

**Ok…. I think it's enough! For now… hehehehe I really don't know how to make a "love scene…" and since it's rated T…. well I guess I'll leave the rest of your imagination to you guys…;) anyway please review…. Flames are allowed….:D**


	18. Chapter 18

**OK! I just realized I made many mistakes on the previous chapter! Grrrr…. So sorry for it…. Anyway here's chapter 17…**

**And yeah so sorry for the late update… I was too lazy to write this chapter… **

**Enjoy reading this chapter! :)**

_Flashback:_

"_Natsume! This place! It's wonderful!"_

"_I'm not that stupid not to know your favorite places polka." Natsume said quite satisfied with his self._

" _Mou Natsume! Thank you." Mikan gave Natsume a chaste kiss on his lips._

_They went inside to check in at the resort. _

"_I'm going to take a bath first ok Natsume?" _

"_Why are you telling me? Want me to join you?" Natsume asked in a seductive tone._

"_Shut up pervert!" Mikan went inside then took a bath. After a few moments she went out then it was Natsume's turn to take a bath. While waiting for Natsume she took a sit on their bed and admired the ring that Natsume gave to her, she also loved their white gold wedding ring. She didn't notice Natsume was done taking a bath. She was surprised to feel to hands embracing her from her back. _

"_I love you so much Mikan." Natsume whispered huskily._

_Mikan faced Natsume and rested her head on his bare chest (mind you Nastume is half naked here). She snuggled closer to him._

"_I love you too."_

_Natsume kissed her passionately and Mikan kissed him back. Mikan wrapped her arms on Natsume's neck while Natsume was giving her butterfly kisses on her neck… and so their night continued._

**Chapter 17: Good News**

Natsume woke up only to find himself alone.

"Mikan? Are you in the bathroom?" Natsume called… "Mikan?"

Natsume opened the bathroom door but he didn't find Mikan.

"_Dammit! Where could she be?" _Natsume cursed silently. He dressed himself in jeans and a white shirt and a pair of white sneakers and when he opened the door and a figure stood in front of him.

"Natsume? You're awake already!" Mikan said and gave her husband a smile.

Natsume hugged Mikan immediately and whispered…

"Baka! I thought I'd lost you!"

"Natsume…" Mikan broke the hug and looked at Natsume's eyes, it expressed fear and worry in it.

"Where have you been?" Natsume asked Mikan and both of them went in their room.

"Well, I just went out to have some fresh air. Sorry if I worried you."

"Tsk, just don't leave me like that polka. Why don't you take a bath and we'll eat breakfast then tour around here."

"Sure!"

Mikan and Natsume went directly to the diner across the resort and ate there. During their meal Mikan felt pain again. Natsume noticed his wife's pained face.

"Mikan… did you take your medicines?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah… I did…" Mikan answered unsurely.

"Here, drink this then we'll go back to the hotel and I'll drive you back to the hospital."

"Natsume I still want to tour around… it's not that painful anyway…please…. Besides we'll leave tomorrow right? C'mon just one more day won't hurt…"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

"Just promise you'll tell me if you feel any pain again ok?"

"Ok."

"Now drink this."

Mikan drank her medicine Natsume gave her and they continued eating. After they ate they toured the resort, they went to a souvenir shop, and they ate ice cream and went sightseeing.

"(sigh)… I'm going to miss this place…" Mikan said while watching the sunset with her husband.

"We'll come back here… when that time comes… we'll have a big family." Natsume said and gave one of his rarest smiles to Mikan.

"I'm going to get well Natsume and we'll be happy." Mikan declared and smiled back at Natsume.

Natsume kissed Mikan on her forehead and hugged her gently.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll get through this, c'mon it's getting cold right? Let's go back." Natsume said gently.

They went to the hotel and ate their diner there.

"Ne, Natsume? Why are we the only ones eating here?"

"Tsk, stupid as ever polka… surprise…I guess…"

"Eh?"

"Tsk, come here polka… let's dance." Natsume was about to go near to Mikan when she yelled…

"Matte!"

"What now?"

"Thank you!" Mikan chirped happily and went to Natsume who was standing up and hugged him.

They danced in the middle of the dance floor… the waiters and waitresses watched the couple.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I'd wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too

Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me

Wonder if you even see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?

I just wanna hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you(Yes, I do)

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me

Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming of you  
Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
And said, "I love you; I love you too"

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow, and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming with you endlessly... 

The song ended and Natsume gave her his gift…

"Here… I was suppose to give this during graduation but then we sort of… broke up… I just remembered it now."

Natsume gave Mikan a gold necklace with a heart shaped locket. Mikan opened it and found a picture of her and Natsume.

"Natsume thank you." Mikan said teary eyed.

"Tsk I didn't gave you a gift for you to cry polka…"

"Mou Natsume!" Mikan pouted.

"Hn, let's go to bed I'm tired… or perhaps you wanna do it again?"

"Shut up pervert!"

Natsume chuckled at Mikan's blushing face and carried her bridal style back to their room. They slept soundly through the night.

"."

"Natsume… your phone is ringing pick it up." Mikan said sleepily.

"Whatever."

Natsume stood up and picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Natsume answered his cell still half sleeping.

"Natsume? Natsume? Is that you? We have good news for you!"

"Quit shouting Ruka! No what is this all about?"

"The hospital said they found a bone marrow donor for Mikan! The donor's bone marrow matches hers!"

Natsume didn't hear what else Ruka was saying since he was shocked and happy about it.

"We'll be right there in a few hours." Natsume answered hastily, hanged up his phone and went to sit beside the sleeping brunette.

"Oi, polka wake up." Natsume poked Mikan.

"What is it Natsume? I'm still tired. And we still have a few hours before our check out time."

"They found a donor."

"What?" Mikan immediately got up.

"Sheesh! Can you keep your voice down?"

"Natsume stop being so grumpy! And you said they found a donor? For me? really?"

"Yeah, now let's go back there as soon as possible and have your operation scheduled."

"Sure!" They took baths (of course separately) and dressed themselves and went directly to the hospital.

They arrived after 2 hours and all the gang was there waiting for them outside Mikan's room and greeted the couple.

"How's the honeymoon?" Nonoko asked.

"Did you guys do it?" Sumire butted in.

"Did you enjoy it Natsume?" Koko joked.

"Whoa Natsume! So aggressive!" Monchu added.

"Mikan-chan welcome back!" Anna said.

"Yo Natsume!" Ruka greeted his best friend.

"Hello minna!" Mikan said.

"Hn."

"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA…" Hotaru shot the gang except for Natsume and Mikan.

"Hotaru/Imai!" The gang said in unison.

"All of you are noisy! We should let Mikan see Dr. Yamamori first and schedule her operation idiots!" Hotaru said.

"Oh and come here baka." Hotaru called Mikan.

"Hotaru. I missed you." Mikan hugged her best friend.

"Come, let's go to his office." Natsume said.

Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka went to Dr. Yamamori's office while the others arranged Mikan's room and unloaded her things and Natsume's.

"Thank you doctor… but could you tell us who is the donor? We'd like to thank that person." Mikan said.

"Well… the person who donated the marrow gave me something but I'll only give this after the operation."

"Is that so? Thank you doctor." Natsume said.

The four of them left the doctor's office, Mikan and Hotaru went to Mikan's room while Natsume and Ruka went to the cafeteria along with the gang to grab some snacks.

"Ne Hotaru I want you to have this. I bought it from the shop we've been."

Hotaru took the package and opened it… there she saw a figurine that has two girls. The other girl was riding the swing while the other girl was pushing the girl on the swing.

"Mikan…"

"So that you'll remember we'll be friends forever."

"Thank you." Hotaru wept silently and hugged Mikan.

"Now tell me what happened during your honeymoon." Hotaru said.

"Well… uh…" Mikan wasn't able to finish when the other girls went in her room.

"Mikan-chan! Tell us what happened!" Nonoko wailed.

"yeah Mikan!" Anna urged.

"Sakura! You have loads to tell us." Sumire said.

"Hehehe calm down. Ok well…"

Mikan told them what happened while the boys were still at the cafeteria talking.

"So did you do something to Juliet ,Romeo?" Koko asked.

"Shut it Koko." Natsume answered.

"Guys… let's respect Natsume's privacy." Yuu said.

"Yuu don't be such a kill joy… we have to hear what happened during their first night." Monchu said.

Ruka chuckled knowing that his best friend was too embarrassed to share something.

"Hn, fine well we…"

Natsume told the boys about their honeymoon and what they did and where they went. It was about 3pm and the girls decided to go home, same as with the boys, they still have to send applications in some universities. Natsume and Hotaru insisted that they should stay for the night but Mikan told them that they should think of their future.

"I don't want to be a burden, so please… you have to go. Get some rest."

"Hn, ok polka. But I'll be back here at around 7 or 8 in the evening, I don't want to leave my wife."

"But Natsu…"

"Don't argue with Hyuuga Mikan, he has a point. He's your husband now, he has to take care of you." Hotaru said.

"Fine. Well then see you later Natsume."

"Take care ok?" Natsume gave Mikan a peck on the lips and the gang went home.

**YAY! Done! Two more chapters then I'll say good bye to this story..:((**

**Anyway review?**

**And thank you… a big big BIGGGGGGGGGG THANKS FOR THOSE WHO SUPPORTED AND REVIEWED THIS STORY!:D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all of you who reviewed :D **

**Anyway hope you guys would love this chapter :D**

_Flashback:_

_Natsume told the boys about their honeymoon and what they did and where they went. It was about 3pm and the girls decided to go home, same as with the boys, they still have to send applications in some universities. Natsume and Hotaru insisted that they should stay for the night but Mikan told them that they should think of their future._

"_I don't want to be a burden, so please… you have to go. Get some rest."_

"_Hn, ok polka. But I'll be back here at around 7 or 8 in the evening, I don't want to leave my wife."_

"_But Natsu…"_

"_Don't argue with Hyuuga Mikan, he has a point. He's your husband now, he has to take care of you." Hotaru said._

"_Fine. Well then see you later Natsume."_

"_Take care ok?" Natsume gave Mikan a peck on the lips and the gang went home._

**Chapter 18: The Letter**

They all said their goodbyes to Mikan and left her alone in her room. Hotaru requested the nurse to check on Mikan from time to time.

"Yes Ms. Imai we'll check on Ms. Sakura…" The nurse said.

"Hn, she's Mrs. Hyuuga now." Natsume said in a cold voice which caused the nurse to stutter.

"Ah… y…yes I'm sorry, we'll check on Mrs. Hyuuga." The nurse answered nervously and went back to her duties.

"Natsume you don't have to glare you know." Ruka said.

"Hn."

"Looks like someone's proud here with his wife." Koko teased.

"Shut it Koko. C'mon let's go." Natsume said irritatingly.

The gang laughed at Natsume until they reached the parking space, they bid their farewells and went on their separate ways.

"Natsume dear! Hello! How's the honeymoon?" Natsume's mom asked when Natsume arrived at their mansion.

"Hi mom. It went well, Mikan enjoyed it." Natsume answered while giving a quick kiss on his mom's cheeks.

"Natsume, you're early, where's my daughter in law?" his father asked while going down stairs.

"Konichiwa dad. Mikan's in the hospital they found a donor so she has to stay there. I'll be going back there maybe around 8 p.m." Natsume answered his dad who gave his son a manly hug.

"Then we'll come with you, I'll go and make dinner and Natsume is Mikan-chan allowed to eat cake? I want to make one for her." Mrs. Hyuuga asked.

"Yes mom she can eat cake but only a little."

"Well I'll make her chocolate cake would that be fine?"

"She wants strawberry cake mom. Can you make that rather than chocolate?" Natsume requested his mom.

Mrs. Hyuuga smiled realizing that Natsume really loves Mikan. Though he and Yuri were childhood friends Natsume never knew what was Yuri's favorite cake was, he'll just tell his mom that yuri would anything. Natsume never even requested a specific flavor of a cake when she wants to bake some for Yuri.

"Ok, then I will make a strawberry shortcake." Mrs. Hyuuga said and went to their kitchen.

Natsume and his dad went to the living room when Mrs. Hyuuga was out of sight and had a talk.

"I'm glad they've found a donor. Natsume about your schooling…"

"Don't worry dad after Mikan's operation I'll go to college."

"I know, but how about Mikan? You'll bring her with you? Would it be ok?"

"Yeah. I've already found an apartment there, near Harvard."

"Good. Natsume, son I know you want to be a lawyer, but why are you taking up medicine?"

"Hn."

"Is it for your wife? Does Mikan want to be a doctor?"

"Yes. She wants to be a doctor."

"But why are you the one fulfilling her dream? Did she asked you to do it?"

Natsume was getting irritated by his dad's questions, he felt that his dad was implying that Mikan's a burden and a hindrance to his future. Well it was not easy when he convinced his parents that he wants to marry Mikan and not Yuri. Mrs. Hyuuga said it was ok to her… as long as Natsume's happy. But his father Mr. Hyuuga doubted his son's decision on marrying a girl with leukemia.

"…"

"Hn. You might be thinking that I see your wife as a hindrance, but Natsume I only want you to be happy I just hope you're making the right choice, the two of you are only 18."

"I can manage I'll find a way dad."

"Very well. I was disappointed that my son wouldn't follow my footsteps."

(A/N: Natsume's dad here is a lawyer).

"Sorry dad, but I have my own mind and I have my own decisions to make."

"Well, I see that you're responsible. Don't worry me and you're mom will pay for your wife's operation."

"Dad you don't have to…"

"It's our gift to both of you Natsume." His dad said and smiled at his son.

"Thanks dad." Natsume also smiled his dad.

Natsume went up to his room and took a short bath. After taking a bath he slept for about 30 mins. and went to his study desk to fill up the application form for Harvard. After signing the form he went out of the house to mail it and made it on time for dinner. The three enjoyed the scrumptious meal prepared by Mrs. Hyuuga.

"That stuffed chicken was delicious hon." Mr. Hyuuga complimented his wife.

"Well glad you loved it honey! How about my son? Was it yummy?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked childishly.

"Yeah mom. I really missed your cooking, and I guess I'm going to miss it for a long time." Natsume said and smiled at his mom.

"Oh Natsume. You know you could stay here. There are many nice schools here too." Mrs. Hyuuga said while looking at her son.

"Honey, Natsume's not a child now don't you think he needs the right to be free?" Mr. Hyuuga asked his wife gently.

"(Sigh) why do kids grow up so fast?" Mrs. Hyuuga whined.

Natsume and his father laughed at Mrs. Hyuuga. Natsume stood up and knelt beside his mother held her hand and said…"Mom, I promise I'll make you and dad proud. We'll visit here so don't worry."

"Well I guess you're right, you can visit here. Well why don't you two prepare to go to the hospital while I'll clean this up?"

Natsume helped his mom clean the dishes while Mr. Hyuuga changed his clothes. Natsume told his mom that he'll be the one to put the cake inside the box while Mrs. Hyuuga is preparing for their visit. After 30 mins. of preparation they went to the hospital. They reached there after an hour of driving and went inside Mikan's room.

"Mikan?"

"Natsume? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. hey how are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess. I had another shoot a while ago. It was a bit painful though." Mikan said.

"I'm glad you're strong polka."

"Mou Natsume stop calling me that! I'm your wife now!"

Natsume smiled at Mikan and gave her a kiss on her cheeks.

"Mom and dad are waiting outside, they said I'll check first if you're awake or not."

"Well you already know if I'm awake or not. I want to meet them… well … er… officially though." Mikan answered sheepishly.

Natsume called his parents and told them that Mikan's not yet sleeping. They went inside and Mrs. Hyuuga hugged Mikan the minute she saw the brunette. While Mr. Hyuuga watched his wife amusingly.

"Mikan-chan! So good to see you! You still look pretty even if you're not wearing your wedding gown!"

"Arigatou… Mrs…"

"Hold it right there! Call me mom."

"And call me dad. Nice to meet you Mikan." Mr. Hyuuga said and went to give Mikan a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you for coming here to visit mom, dad." Mikan smiled.

"Oh, and I made this for you." Mrs. Hyuuga handed Mikan the cake baked.

"Whoa! Really?" Mikan opened the box and found the cake inside it.

"Yay! A CAKE! HMMMMMMM! I want to eat it!"

"I'm glad you love it Mikan-chan!"

"Thank you mom! how'd you know strawberry's my favorite."

"She didn't Natsume said that you're favorite is strawberry. Right son?" Mr. Hyuuga said teasingly and looked at his son.

"Whatever, I'll buy coffee for us, and a water for the pig." Natsume said flatly.

"I'm not a pig!"

"Natsume! Apologize to Mikan!" Mrs. Hyuuga scolded.

"Hn."

"I'll go with you son, while the girls chat." Mr. Hyuuga said and went together with his house.

"Ano… mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Thank you for your time, and dad's time too."

"It's fine Mikan as long as Natsume's happy we'll be there for him.

"I'm really grateful mom. I know I'm a burden to Natsume and to you as well as to dad. I'm sorry that he won't take up law. I've told him that he should be one but he's too stubborn."

"Well just like his dad. Mikan dear Natsume wants to make you happy, and I know if you'll be happy he'll be too. He's like his dad. If he makes a decision he won't back out, if he finds something or someone far greater than his dream he'll make sure he'll have it, protect it and treasure it, just like you are to Natsume. Mikan-chan, everything would be alright, just promise you have to fight not only for my son but to me and my husband okay?"

"Ok mom."

Natsume and his dad arrived at Mikan's room bringing three coffees and a bottle of water. They discussed about Mikan and Natsume's plan after the operation. Mikan said she'll find a job when she and Natsume would leave Japan, but Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga objected. They told her that she should continue her medications there.

"But it's too expensive there mom, dad. I couldn't accept it. You have done enough for me. you even want to pay for my operation, I still have my savings…"

"Mikan, you're part of this family now. Don't worry about it. We'll also send Natsume some allowance." Mr. Hyuuga said.

"But dad..."

"Mikan-chan its' fine. Ok?"

"Ok mom. Thank you so much."

"A thank you won't do polka, we need to give them a grandchild." Natsume joked.

"What?" Mikan asked Natsume who was smirking.

"Yes! I want one! Don't you think so hon?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked.

"Well I want a grandson." Mr. Hyuuga then winked at Mikan who is now blushing furiously.

"I…I…"

"We'll give you dad, mom. In the right time though. Right polka?" Natsume asked his wife with a small smile plastered on his face.

"I guess so… in the right time…" Mikan answered shyly.

The three Hyuuga's laughed at Mikan's face and the conversations continued. It was about 9 in the evening when the nurse came inside Mikan's room and said that visiting hours are over. Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga said their good night to Mikan and left while Natsume said he'll stay in the hospital for the night.

"Sleep now princess you still have to undergo surgery within the next two days." Natsume said to his wife gently as he sat beside her.

"Natsume? Would it really cure me?"

"…"

"Natsume I'm scared. What if I… die?"

"You won't die, you said it yourself you'll fight right?"

"Yeah, I'll fight it. Good night Natsume." Mikan gave Natsume a peck on the lips and lied down on her bed.

"Good night Mikan." Natsume went to the couched beside Mikan's bed and slept.

The next morning Ruka and Hotaru went to the hospital. They said the others couldn't visit Mikan since they were still sending applications to various universities. Natsume decided that he should check whether he got in and if his scholarship application was approved at Harvard. Ruka assured him that he and Hotaru would stay there for the night.

"I'll come back before your operation. Mom and dad would come here too." Natsume said.

"I'll see too. Give my regards to mom and dad." Mikan said.

Natsume gave Mikan a goodbye kiss on her lips and went home.

Hotaru and Ruka talked to Mikan where they would be going and what were there plans after Mikan's operation and for their wedding too.

"You'll be there right Mikan-san?" Ruka asked.

"Baka, Baka, Baka." Hotaru shot Ruka with her baka gun.

"Of course she'll be there bunny boy. I guess I'll bring my baka gun on my wedding day, someone might ruin it." Hotaru said.

Ruka and Mikan just sweat dropped.

"So, ready to get well dummy?"

"I guess… but I'm scared Hotaru…"

"Don't be Mikan-san I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Bunny boy's right Mikan you and Natsume would surpass this stage. I'm sure you both will be happy."

"Thanks Hotaru, Ruka-pyon!"

They continued chatting until it was almost 9:30 in the evening. Hotaru slept on the couch while Ruka brought a sleeping bag and he slept on the floor.

It was a bright morning around seven o'clock when Ruka woke up. He found Hotaru still sleeping he also found a note on Mikan's bed.

_Hotaru, Ruka,_

_I'll take a short walk ok? Please don't worry I'll be right back._

"She went out didn't she bunny boy?"

"Eh? Hotaru… you're awake! Mikan-chan… she…"

"I know bunny boy. I know her. Once she gets scared she goes out to think. Let's leave her."

"O…ok… so you hungry?"

"Yeah. Buy me some crab brains."

"I will." Ruka gave Hotaru a kiss on her forehead and went down. When Ruka left, Hotaru texted Natsume.

"_I'm sure you're on your way Hyuuga. Find Mikan she's out maybe she's at the hospital's garden."_

Natsume read the message Hotaru sent when he and his parents arrived at the hospital.

"Mom, dad you can go inside first. I still have to find Mikan she went out for a walk. Her best friend texted me."

Natsume went directly to the garden and there he found Mikan sitting on a bench.

"Hey, mind if I sit down miss?" Natsume asked the brunette gently.

"Sure. You can sit here Mr… ah…"

"Hyuuga… but I'd prefer if you call me Natsume, pervert or jerk." Natsume said and smiled at Mikan.

"Hehehe, fine then you can sit here Natsume the perverted, arrogant jerk." Mikan said teasingly and smiled at her husband.

Natsume seated beside Mikan who rested her head on Natsume's shoulders.

"You hungry? How long you've been out?" Natsume asked.

"No I'm not hungry. How about you? And I was out for only a few minutes."

"I already ate polka."

"Ne, Natsume let's play a game shall we?"

"Fine, what's the game?" Natsume asked as he faced his wife who was smiling at him.

"It's called the top five things I'll live for…"

"Ok, so what do we do?"

"Well, guess what or who will I live for."

"Hn, ok well… you'll live for Howalons, your friends, your dreams, and the other people that you love, and for me. Easy." Natsume answered while smirking.

"Right! Hehehe. You really know me… too well…"

"Now it's your turn polka."

"Well… you'll live for manga, your friends, your family, your dreams and for me."

"Wrong!"

"What? Which one was wrong?"

"My dreams…"

"Eh? Why?"

"Because…" Natsume gave Mikan a kiss on her hand then continued… "My dreams already came true. I got you, and I got in at Harvard. The one thing I'd live for is for your operation, when you won't make it like you said… then I guess I won't live." Natsume said with his blackmailing voice.

"Mou! Natsume! You're scaring me!"

"No I'm not. I'm telling you that you have to live Mikan."

"I will… don't worry." Mikan cupped Natsume's face with her small hands and kissed him on the lips.

They went back to Mikan's room after that talked. The rest of the gang was there too, including Narumi and Tsubasa. It was time for the operation and Mikan had to be move out form her room.

"I'll live Natsume."

"Yes you will."

"Please keep this safe for me."

Mikan handed the two rings on her finger to Natsume including the locket. Natsume took it and placed it inside the box where Mikan instructed him to. The gang, Natsume's parents waited outside the E.R. for almost 8 hours. Natsume was really nervous.

"She'll be fine." Ruka said.

"I know she will be Ruka. Thank you." Natsume gave a high five to his best buddy.

The doctor came out from the E.R and said…

"The operation's successful. She'll be inside her room in a couple of minutes please wait here. And Mr. Natsume Hyuuga, please come inside my office I still have to give you something."

Natsume followed the doctor.

"Here. As promised I'll give you the letter the donor has asked me."

"Thank you." Natsume left the office and read what was written behind the envelope.

_To: Natsume and Mikan_

_From: Yuri_

**TBC! Hahahahaha:D how was it? Let me know! :D**

**Sorry for my grammar and spelling let me know too ok? **

**Review?:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED AND SUPPORTED THIS STORY UP TO THE END… :)**

**AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK wingsgirl15 who was the first one the read and reviewed this story and became my kohai..:)) thanks a lot for being friendly with me when I started writing in ff….:DD **

**And of course to my friends in school who also read and reviewed this story…:DD love you friends…**

**And advance merry Christmas! Happy birthday bro… thank you for all the blessings… :D**

**wingsgirl15**

**Suikahime**

**snitchykun**

**SierralaineWalsh****  
****mermaid princess lilian**

**Serenity**

**omgxxakillax101**

**Melyss**

**laika**

**kyustarcraft**

**kinomotosakura123**

**HazZel and CriMson**

**Hate-is-worth-more-than-Love**

**Fallen-Angel-RM**

**Dreamy Drizzles**

**DN Angel fallen angel**

**ButterflyJuicy123**

**AWESOMEST**

**Anyway here's chapter 19… the last one… ok I'm crying here…:( I'll definitely miss writing this story and not getting enough sleep thinking what would happen next… I'm a sentimental person you know… enough of the crap….:DD**

_Flashback:_

_They went back to Mikan's room after that talked. The rest of the gang was there too, including Narumi and Tsubasa. It was time for the operation and Mikan had to be move out form her room._

_"I'll live Natsume."_

_"Yes you will."_

_"Please keep this safe for me."_

_Mikan handed the two rings on her finger to Natsume including the locket. Natsume took it and placed it inside the box where Mikan instructed him to. The gang, Natsume's parents waited outside the E.R. for almost 8 hours. Natsume was really nervous._

_"She'll be fine." Ruka said._

_"I know she will be Ruka. Thank you." Natsume gave a high five to his best buddy._

_The doctor came out from the E.R and said…_

_"The operation's successful. She'll be inside her room in a couple of minutes please wait here. And Mr. Natsume Hyuuga, please come inside my office I still have to give you something."_

_Natsume followed the doctor._

_"Here. As promised I'll give you the letter the donor has asked me."_

_"Thank you." Natsume left the office and read what was written behind the envelope._

_To: Natsume and Mikan_

_From: Yuri_

**Chapter 19: Happy Memories**

Natsume kept the letter inside his pocket when his parents called him to see Mikan. They went inside and so did Mikan's friends. Natsume stood beside Mikan and so did Hotaru while the others seated themselves on the sofa near the window. They waited for Mikan to wake up. An hour has passed but still Mikan was asleep, the doctor came in to check her…

"Sensie… why isn't she awake?" Yuu asked.

"It's the effect of the medicine, she'll be fine, we just need to be patient. It was a miracle she survived, most the patients would either die, or would have a critical condition. I believe Mrs. Mikan Hyuuga is one lucky girl, she really fought." The doctor said while smiling at Natsume who was looking at Mikan.

"Thank you, doctor for the news." Natsume's mom said.

"You're welcome. Well then I guess I have to go now, and you are all allowed to visit tomorrow. Only one or two people are allowed to stay here tonight." The doctor said then left.

"I'll stay here." Natsume said.

"You have to lover boy. Who knows what would happened to you if you're the first one to see Mikan wake up." Koko said jokingly.

"Well then we'll go ahead, Natsume son call us tomorrow ok?" Mr. Hyuuga said.

"Yes father." Natsume answered and gave his mom and dad a hug.

"We'll be going too, see you tomorrow." Nonoko and Anna said. They left together with their boyfriends.

"I'll stay here for a while." Hotaru said.

"Then we'll leave you to. Me and Natsume would just go get a drink." Ruka said and kissed Hotaru on her cheeks.

"Tell us when she wakes Imai." Natsume said and left with Ruka.

"Baka, thanks a lot for fighting." Hotaru said to her best friend as she sat beside Mikan.

After 30 mins. Ruka and Natsume came back. Hotaru said Mikan still didn't wake but she would respond through moving her hands/fingers everytime she talks to Mikan.

"Call us too Natsume when she wakes up. See you tomorrow." Ruka said.

"Yeah sure, don't want your fiancée here to shoot her baka gun at me." Natsume said jokingly.

"Shut it Hyuuga! Well then ja!"

Hotaru and Ruka left. Natsume sat beside Mikan. He whispered to her…

"Thank you Mikan. You fulfilled your promise, I hope you'll live longer." Natsume then kissed his beloved wife on her forehead and he drifted off to sleep.

The Next Day:

Natsume woke up, when he noticed a pair of two big, cute brown eyes staring at him.

"Mikan!" He was so surprised that he immediately stood up.

"Hehehe good morning pervert!" Mikan greeted back happily.

"Hn. Wide awake I see. Geez women you scared me."

"Hahahaha… am I that cute that you I almost gave you a heart attack?" Mikan asked teasingly.

"Hn, whatever. Good morning polka." Natsume went near to Mikan and kissed her temple.

"I'm hungry."

"Pig, I'll call the nurse."

Natsume called the nurse, and the nurse said she'll ask the in charge to bring food for his wife. Natsume went back the room and seated on the bed with Mikan.

"Here, let's read this together. This came from your donor." Natsume said handing Mikan the envelop.

Mikan accepted the letter and when she saw who her donor was, her eyes widen.

"Yu-Yuri-chan?"

"Yeah. She helped you… she helped us Mikan." Natsume said gently.

Mikan started to cry…

"Oi, what's wrong Mikan?" Natsume asked his wife worriedly.

Mikan hugged Natsume and said…

"I'm so happy. I can live. I really like Yuri-chan. I knew she has a good heart." Mikan said.

"Tsk, yeah I guess she is a good person after all." Natsume said.

"Let's read it." Mikan said when they broke the hug.

Natsume opened the letter…

_Dear Mikan and Natsume,_

_I know I've said this many times, but I'm really sorry. I'm glad I've met you again Natsume, I finally understood what love is. You and Mikan really are in love. I hope both of you would be happy forever. I'd be going where I need to be alone for now. Natsume I still love you, but I have to get over you, take care of Mikan ne? And Mikan thank you for making Natsume smile, you're the most selfless person I've met. Thank you for the memories you two had shared with me. when we meet again I'm expecting to see kids with you. Well I guess I'll write till here. See you soon!_

_Love, Yuri_

"I hope we'll see her Natsume."

"Yeah me too."

Natsume then cupped Mikan's face with his two hands and gave her a passionate kiss. After a minute Natsume broke the kiss and told his wife…

"I'll call mom and dad and the gang that you have woke up."

"Sure! I want I cake by the way!"

"I'll tell mom to make one for you."

"Yay!"

Natsume called their friends and his parents and all of them enjoyed their time together….

**After 6 years:**

A man in his early twenties stared at the grave beneath the Sakura tree. He smiled as the wind blew on his face. He remembered his beloved wife Mikan Sakura who is now resting in peace. For the past 3 years he missed her so much, he missed her smiles, and kisses, her warm and tight hug, and her voice.

"Daddy! Are you even listening?" a brown haired girl with crimson eyes said.

"Sorry baby." Natsume said while kneeling in front of his daughter, his and Mikan's little angel.

"Hn. You're spacing out daddy. Mom would be mad if you're sad you know." Little Natsue said while pouting.

Natsume chuckled at this, she really is like Mikan, her hair and attitude, but her eyes were definitely his, oh yeah her intelligence comes from Natsume too.

"Well I think you're just excited to see Uncle Ruka and auntie Hotaru, and of course you're best friend Hanshiro." Natsume said.

Hanshiro was Hotaru and Ruka's little boy, he's 3 months older than Natsue. He has blonde hair and purple eyes, he is like Ruka. Gentle and charming, but when it comes to money, blame Hotaru for it!;)

"Come on daddy, we're gonna be late… see you mommy! Daddy and I are still visiting Auntie Hotaru and Uncle Ruka." Natsue said while waving good bye at Mikan's grave.

Mikan lived for 3 years. After her operation she and Natsume went to Massachusetts (where Harvard is located). She and Natsume stayed for two years, and during vacation they would come back to Japan and visit Natsume parents. Sumire and Monchu are married and are expecting their first baby soon. Sumire now owns a fashion line while Monchu became a wordl renowed journalist. Anna and Yuu are married for a year now, Anna owns a restaurant and Yuu became a college teacher. Nonoko and Koko are blessed with twins, a boy and a girl. Nonoko became a pharmacist, while Koko became a Photographer. Ruka and Hotaru are expecting a baby, their second to be exact. Ruka worked as a veterinarian and Hotaru became a famous inventor. Well Natsume became a doctor/surgeon. He specializes cancer (leukemia). Mikan died a year after she gave birth. Natsume continued his studies while Natsue was left to her grandparents. And now, Natsume promised his wife above that he will take care of their angel.

"See you soon Mikan." Natsume said and knelt in front of the grave.

He and Natsue went to Ruka's house and spent their thanksgiving there. (A/n: there back in Japan ok?).

"Natsume! Welcome. Hello Natsue." Ruka greeted the girl.

Natsue jumped at Ruka's arms and hugged his Uncle.

"Hello uncle Ruka!"

"Natsue!" little Hanshiro greeted.

"Hi Hanshiro."

"Natsume you're here?" Hotaru said while smiling.

"I see Imai's being kind tonight huh?" Natsume mocked.

"Natsume, you don't want to tempt her and hit you with her baka gun." Ruka whispered.

"Hn, whatever, I see she's having mood swings." Natsume said.

"Come inside now, it's getting cold out there." Hotaru said.

Natsume and Natsue went inside the house and enjoyed themselves.

"_Merry Christmas babe, I love you."_ Natsume thought as he stared out the window, he then saw a shooting star.

"I guess you're watching us huh? Glad to know you're there Mikan." Natsume whispered as he looked at his daughter with Ruka, Hotaru and Hanshiro. He then joined the four at the dining table. Natsume knew Mikan was watching them, he knew Mikan would fulfill her promise.

"_I'll never leave you Natsume. I promise I'll watch over you and Natsue." Mikan said as she closed her eyes to rest in peace._

**END! So what you think?:O horrible? Boring? Let me know… and thank you so much for the review… :DD**

**Merry Christmas Everyone… I wish you all a happy and long life..;))**


	21. Promise Me

**Hello minna!:))))) I'm back! Ahahahah it's finally Summer here! I can finally update my stories !**

**Anyway here's bonus chapter…. Well….more like a flashback…eheheheh hope you guys will enjoy!**

**I still don't own Gakuen Alice.**

"Mikan? I'm home," Natsume called his wife as he opened the door to their apartment.

"Natsume? I'm right here," Mikan answered.

Natsume went upstairs and found his wife in their bedroom.

"Hey, how's the baby? And how's your day?" Natsume asked lovingly as he kissed his wife's stomach.

Mikan is 9 months pregnant with Natsume's chilf and they are expecting it in a just a week or so.

" The baby's fine. And my day went well. Natsume this child would be healthy."

"Why'd you say that?" Natsume asked as he sat at the bed beside Mikan.

"It's been kicking me a lot today. Ne, Natsume can you buy me something?"

Natsume chuckled at Mikan's puppy eyes.

"Let me guess… corn muffin?"

"Hai!"

"Ok get changed we'll buy it together."

"Yay! Go out I'll change."

"Ok," Natsume left the room and waited for about 10 mins.

"I'm ready. How about you?"

"Ready when you are polka."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… it's really delicious don't you think Natsume?"

"Hm?"

"Natsume what's wrong why are you spacing out?"

"Polka, I have something to tell you."

"Wh… what is it?"

"I… well uh…"

"Natsume, what is it?" Mikan asked nervously.

Natsume then grinned and hugged his wife tightly.

"I got the highest score in our major exam."

"I'm so proud of you!" Mikan exclaimed as she tightly hugged Natsume.

The couple went to the mall after they have eaten. They are looking for the things they need to buy for the baby.

"Pink?"

"Why? What's wrong with these pair of pink socks Natsume?"

"Well… nothing. It's just that we don't know if the baby is a girl or boy so…"

Mikan smiled at her husband and said, "I just have a feeling I'm having a junior and not you."

"Do you think we should find out the sex of the baby on the next ultrasound?" Natsume asked.

"Do you want to know or be surprised?"Mikan asked while grinning.

"Haven't we had enough surprises?"Natsume asked with a smile on his face.

"Hehehe I think it's fun to be surprised, though I really have a feeling, and I want it to be a girl anyway." Mikan said while holding her tummy.

Natsume smiled at this sight, "Well then let's buy some girly stuff."

They continued buying until 9 in the evening.

"It's getting late Mikan. We should go home."

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired too."

When they went inside the cab, Mikan felt pain on her stomach.

"Mikan? what's wrong?" Natsume asked worriedly.

"Natsume, the baby, I think it's coming out!"

"WHAT? Just hold on Mikan! Please drive us to the nearest hospital!"

"Yes sir," the driver replied and drove as fast as he could.

At the hospital…

Mikan looked down at the tiny squirming, squalling bundle in her arms and felt her heart swell so much she was sure her chest would not be able to contain it. It was such a miracle to be holding her child. Although she had been in a bit of rush to get into the world, she was absolutely perfect; all her fingers and toes were in place and her little nose and that crimson eyes that looked so much like his father's made her smile every time she looked at it. Natsume was still wiping the tears from his eyes from watching as Mikan had so bravely delivered his daughter into the world. He had cut the cord himself and knew he would never forget the moment when he saw that little head appear just before his daughter's wizened and bloodied body followed in a rush.

"Can you believe it?'" Mikan said, grinning up at him proudly.

He shook his head, still too choked up to speak; but he reached for her free hand and squeezed it tightly.

"What are we going to call him?" she asked.

Natsume cleared his throat. "We didn't get around to discussing names, you were confident you'll deliver a healthy baby?'

"I was confident you would love and support me, no matter what," she said softly.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth. "The baby is a bonus love," he said, "a beautiful, precious bonus to a relationship that is worth more to me than all the money in the world.'"

"I love you," she said, blinking back tears of joy.

He smiled and blotted her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "I love you too, more than words can say. I will never stop loving you."

"So, what do we call her?" she asked again.

"How about Natsue?" he said.

'Mmm, I really like that,' Mikan said and kissed the baby on its' forehead.

Natsume smiled as his gaze meshed with hers over the tiny precious bundle of their surprise baby.

After the baby was born Mikan had to go back to Japan, she stayed with Natsume's parents since her parents died a long time ago. Natsume's parents watcher over their baby if Mikan will be sent to the hospital for her treatment. Natsume continued with his studies, he went to Japan if he had no class for 3 straight days and also on holidays. Natsume had to look for a job to sustain the baby's needs and also for Mikan's treatment. His parents helped him too, and Mikan (being good at playing the piano) had a part time job in a school. Mikan fought cancer but still, her treatments weren't enough.

"Ne, Natsume?"

"Yes Mikan?"

"Can you promise me something?" Mikan asked as they walk along the shore.

The couple decided to have a short vacation, since Mikan asked Natsume if they can have a quality time together.

"What is it?" Natsume said trying to hold back the tears, he knew this day would come, he knew Mikan would say good bye to him.

"Let's go back to the room first, I want to hold Natsue."

"Sure, let me carry you."

Natsume lifted Mikan and carried her towards their room. Mikan was getting thinner and lighter. When they reached the room Mikan sat on the sofa while Natsume handed their sleeping Natsue to her. Mikan held Natsue close to her lips and hummed a lullaby. Natsume knelt in front of Mikan and smiled at her.

"I'm going to miss this," Mikan said as she looked Natsume.

Natsume couldn't hold back his tears anymore, he only placed his head on Mikan's lap. Mikan used her free hand to touch Natsume's head.

"Natsume? Can you take Natsue back to her bed?"

Natsume did this and went back to Mikan. Mikan stood up and looked at Natsume with a sad yet, happy expression. Natsume held Mikan closed to him a smelled her hair.

"You always love to do that, don't you Natsume?"

"I going to miss you. I love you Mikan, I really do. Now what about the favor you want?"

Mikan broke the hug and placed her two hands on Natsume's face, their foreheads close together.

"Please take care of Natsue and of course yourself. Love someone who can accept Natsue and care for her, I want you to be happy and strong, please," Mikan said while crying softly.

Natsume kissed Mikan on her lips and whispered, "I promise to love and take care of Natsue. I'll be strong for her, but Mikan please I want to love only you, promise me this? Wait for me? we have to meet again you baka!"

Mikan smiled and hugged Natsume.

"Carry me again? Bridal style? And take me to the window so I can see the stars."

"Ok."

"When you look at the stars, know that I'm watching you both ne?"

"I love you, close your eyes now my love I know you're tired."

"Thank you Natsume, I love you more and yes I'll wait for you my love."

Mikan closed her beautiful eyes and Natsume stared into the sky and saw a shooting star, he knelt down while still holding Mikan and cried. He knew she was gone, but not forever for he knows nothing will break them apart.

**END! So how was it?:)))**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!:)**


End file.
